


Drabble Collection

by pinkpanther



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpanther/pseuds/pinkpanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Собрание мини-фиков на заявки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Дин/Эйдан. Дин ходит кругами вокруг Эйдана, вздыхает, но не решается переступить дружбу. Эйдан устает ждать и берет все в свои руки.**

А началось все до банального просто. Чудесное солнечное утро встретило О’Гормана каменным стояком и совершенно неприличными картинками с Тернером в главной роли. Все последующие утра отличались только позами и начинавшими сдавать нервами. Да уж, тут сложно было не сообразить, в чем дело – Дин О’Горман до зубовного скрежета хотел своего друга.

При всем идиотизме сложившейся ситуации план был прост – выведать, как относится к нему Эйдан. Дин старался действовать тактично. С одной стороны, он не хотел выдать себя - не был уверен, что Эйдан примет его откровения, и поэтому дальше дружеских отношений не выходил. С другой стороны… он понял, что влюбился, когда отказался от мысли повалить Тернера за ближайшим трейлером и хорошенько его трахнуть.

А Тернер будто и не замечал направленный на него тяжелый взгляд, или длящееся чуть дольше рукопожатие, или возникающий совершенно без причины румянец, или неожиданное предложение выпить пива (от О’Гормана, который крепче шипучки в рот ничего не брал!). Вертелся возле Дина, шутил, дергал за усы и забавлялся его смущением. Дин краснел, клялся завтра же все рассказать, но сделать последний шаг так и не решался.

Пока не увидел, как Эйдан выхватил рупор из рук Джексона и провозгласил на всю площадку:

\- ДИН О’ГОРМАН, Я ТОЖЕ ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ, ТУПОЙ ТЫ ПРИДУРОК!

 

~~~~

**Модерн АУ! Фили/Кили.  
Братья сироты, для того, чтобы прокормить себя и брата Фили вынужден оказывать некоторым мужчинам услуги интимного характера. Ссоры с Кили и бурные примирения. NC-17!**

\- Фили?  
Фили моментально узнает голос брата и дергается, но тяжелая рука опускается на затылок, заставляя взять еще глубже. Горячая сперма ударяет в горло, и Фили судорожно сглатывает – этот клиент любит, когда глотают, он щедро платит за такие мелочи.  
На влажный после дождя асфальт со звоном падают несколько монет, но Фили не торопится их поднять. Он продолжает стоять на коленях, зажмурив глаза и низко опустив голову. Посмотреть брату в глаза его никакая сила на свете не заставит сейчас.  
\- Фили? - Кили подходит ближе и нерешительно кладет руку ему на плечо. – Что это было? Зачем?  
Фили молча подбирает грязные монеты и встает. Дурак, сам виноват. Если бы он не сказал Кили подождать там, за углом, когда увидел своего постоянного клиента на другой стороне улицы, если бы он вообще не взял Кили с собой в этот день, если бы у Кили так некстати не порвались кроссовки, если бы не эта чертова холодная осень…  
\- Идем, купим тебе обувь.  
Кили отшатывается.  
\- Какая нахрен обувь?! Этот урод тебе свой член в рот пихал!  
\- Да, я заметил.  
\- Зач…, - Кили резко умолкает. Черт, ну конечно понятно, зачем.  
\- Ты совсем спятил?! – Кили вцепляется в его куртку и трясет. – Ты идиот!  
\- Нам надо на что-то жить, - твердо произносит Фили. – Идем.  
Кили смотрит на шатающуюся походку брата и с ужасом понимает, где, оказывается, тот пропадает, и почему приходит под утро такой, будто всю ночь вагоны разгружал.  
И почему у него так руки дрожат, когда он отдает деньги за аренду каморки под самой крышей.  
\- Как ты их находишь?  
Фили останавливается.  
\- Скажи мне, как ты их находишь? Может, я тоже см…  
Хлесткая пощечина не позволяет договорить. Фили хватает брата за шею и рычит:  
\- Даже думать не смей. Голову оторву, если узнаю.  
\- Н-но сам же…, - Кили хрипит и судорожно хватает ртом воздух.  
\- Вот именно. Меня достаточно. Хочешь, чтобы и тебя ненавидел?

 

~~~

 **Фили|Кили.  
** Кили хоть и любит брата, но завидует тому, что тот станет королем, а Кили нет. Кили корит себя за эту злость, но ничего с собой поделать не может.  
  
Кили сжимает кулаки за спиной, желваки на скулах ритмично напрягаются, губы сжаты в тонкую линию. В тронном зале царит торжественная тишина – идет коронация. В душе у Кили неистовствует буря – тяжелая корона сейчас опустится на голову его брата. Умом Кили понимает, что именно там ей и место - золото на золотых волосах, но сердце против – слишком привык он, что брат с детства отдает ему все самое лучшее. Нож, который Фили подарили на день рождения, свою первую трубку, которую вырезал для него Торин, кусок пирога, единственный, украшенный сверху долькой абрикоса, подбитый мехом волка зимний походный плащ – Фили купил его на свои первые заработанные деньги и отдал брату, увидев, как загорелись у того глаза.  
Кили зажмуривается, когда Даин поднимает над Фили корону, хмурится, когда слышит пораженный выдох, прокатившийся по залу, и удивленно распахивает глаза, почувствовав на своей голове тяжелый золотой обруч.

 

~~~

 **Фили/Кили. Оба состоят в банде, но одного сажают в тюрьму. Редкие встречи, попытки вытащить на свободу.** 200 слов.  
  
Последняя.  
  
Как обычно, на двоих?  
  
Сколько может уместиться на раскрученной сигарете – двадцать слов? Тридцать? Боюсь, мне не хватит и двухсот.  
  
Еще один росчерк лунного света… Но то ли я разучился считать, то ли что-то не так стало с миром. Наверное, счетчик застопорился и прощелкивается на одном и том же дне, превращая его в однообразную непрекращающуюся серую муть, и только мысли о тебе заставляют дышать дальше. Не знаю, сколько прошло времени. Оно вытягивается в бесконечную струну, между сомнительным вчера и еще более сомнительным завтра. Черт его знает, я совсем запутался. Я потерял карту, я разучился читать по звездам, мой компас сломался, моя душа забыла путь домой, в груди моей растет дыра, и только сны дают надежду. Ты знаешь, я стал зависим от снов больше, чем от никотина. Ведь здесь я могу видеть тебя.  
  
Наверное, это глупо, считать дни по пачке сигарет. Простая арифметика - двадцать штук, девятнадцать без тебя и одна - раскуренная на двоих. Плюс-минус бесконечность.  
  
Места остается все меньше, а я не знаю, что сказать.  
  
Кажется, я проигрываю. Превращаюсь в пустоту. Иногда мне кажется, что я тебя придумал. Я подозреваю, что подкупленный смотритель спустит мою бумажку в двести слов в туалет. Ха.  
  
Ялюблютебя.  
  
Р.S. Пришлешь мне еще сигарет, ладно?

 

~~~

 **Фили/Кили. Фили инструктор прыжков с парашютом, Кили по какой-то причине вынужден прыгнуть с ним вместе, но дико боится высоты. Комфорт рейтинга разной степени.**  
  
Кили с набивкой на рукаве «курсант ВМФ АН-12» смотрел на проем открытой двери вертолета, и совершенно точно знал, что ни за что не прыгнет.

  
Обязательный норматив для всех первокурсников – две тысячи пятьсот метров, сейчас казался ему прыжком в бездну. Когда им проводили инструктаж в учебном классе, эта высота не была такой большой.  
  
«И за каким чертом морякам надо уметь прыгать?», думал он, вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в лямки парашюта и пытаясь подавить панику, отвратительно трясущуюся в груди. В проеме виднелись лоскуты расчерченных полей и лесополоса, уходящая за горизонт.  
  
\- Увидимся внизу, - ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу Джек, нацепил очки и с победным кличем «И-хаа!» прыгнул.  
  
Кили остался последним.  
  
Ветер со свистом врывался в кабину и трепал волосы. Там внизу земля вертелась в сумасшедшей карусели, то приближаясь, да так, что можно было рассмотреть колею на дороге, то отдаляясь, отдавая тупой болью в затылке и приступом тошноты.  
  
\- Ну? Чего встал?  
  
Кили поднял затравленный взгляд на инструктора.  
  
\- Я… я не… не могу.  
  
Фили вздохнул и внимательно посмотрел в лицо курсанта.  
  
Неестественно бледная кожа, до синевы закушенная губа, настороженные темные глаза.  
  
Тонкие черты лица, брови вразлет, упрямый подбородок. Красивый. Испуганный.  
  
Черт знает что такое.  
  
\- Давай сюда, - Фили сдернул с Кили парашют и надел на себя. – Со мной прыгнешь.  
  
Развернул спиной и пристегнул, крепко прижав к себе.  
  
\- П-подождите…  
  
Но Фили уже оттолкнулся ногами, и они прыгнули вниз.  
  
В первое мгновение ветер подхватил их, а потом появилось ощущение падения, и Кили со всей силы вцепился в руку Фили у себя на животе, понимая, что сейчас заорет.  
  
\- Спокойно, - прошептал Фили ему на ухо, касаясь носом волос на виске. – Я не дам тебе упасть.  
  
Резкий рывок назад сбил дыхание, и парашют с хлопком раскрылся.  
  
Фили и Кили парили между солнцем и землей.  
  
\- Как красиво, - прошептал Кили, смаргивая навернувшиеся слезы.  
  
Фили молча улыбнулся ему в затылок.

 

~~~

 **Фили/Кили. Спорить, кто будет сверху. Хотелось бы юмор.**  
  
\- Ну пожалуйста, - Кили пристально смотрит на брата исподлобья и мнет его руку.  
Рука вспотевшая, впрочем, как и сам Фили. Его прошиб горячий пот, когда он услышал, что захотел Кили. И дело было вовсе не в том, что их могут застукать. То, что просит младший… Решиться на это… Он не может. Подобное не пристало наследнику!  
Но мысль об этом возбуждает и пугает. То, что требует Кили, о чем он умоляет, жарко, жадно заглядывая в глаза… нет. Нетнетнет.  
\- Прошу тебя, - шепчет Кили, облизывая пересохшие губы.  
О, Махал. Как можно отказать?  
\- Ну хорошо. Я сверху.  
\- Нет, - резко произносит Кили. – Я справлюсь, доверься мне. Ты нужен мне именно так.  
\- Кили…  
\- Верь мне, брат.  
\- Раздавишь меня, - хмыкает Фили, понимая, что уже сдался, но стараясь отсрочить неизбежное.  
\- Я буду осторожен, - шепчет на ухо Кили, уверенно хватая брата за плечи и разворачивая спиной к себе.  
Фили напрягается, но опускается на колени, чтобы младшему было удобней. Кили уверенно залезает ему на плечи, крепко обхватывая бедрами шею, Фили осторожно встает на ноги, кряхтя под весом младшего, и делает шаг к полке, на которой тускло поблескивает темным боком банка шафранового варенья - воистину королевский подарок из Ривенделла.

 

 

~~~

 **Эйдин. Дин застает Эйдана в интимный момент. Юмор и/или рейтинг. Исполнение 1.**  
  
  
В первый раз это получилось совершенно случайно.  
  
Дин честно не хотел туда смотреть, но… так вышло. Нет, конечно, поначалу он не придал этому значения. Ну что такого-то, в самом деле? Но в том-то и дело, что Эйдан занимался этим с завидной регулярностью и, более того, исключительно в присутствии Дина.  
  
Когда это стало очевидным, Дин решил, что у него паранойя. Он стал приглядываться к другим актерам, но никто – никто! – больше этим не занимался. Господи, даже Фриман такого не делал! Дин бы поставил себе пять с плюсом за наблюдательность, если бы предмет наблюдения не был столь пикантен.  
  
В самом деле – из всего каста только Эйдан поправлял свои яйца, стоило Дину появиться рядом. Он старался делать это незаметно, но куда там! - Дин подмечал все робкие поползновения рук. Дошло до того, что Тернер только начинал тянуться, а Дин уже закатывал глаза.  
  
\- Еще ни один мужик не приветствовал меня зудом в яйцах, - однажды сказал Дин, краем глаза заметив вороватое движение кисти. Эйдан так и замер с занесенной над пахом, как над банкой с печеньем, рукой, и медленно залился краской.  
  
\- Они не зудят, - испуганно огрызнулся он и закинул ногу на ногу.  
  
\- Ну тогда у меня только одно объяснение… - Дин хитро улыбнулся и поиграл бровями.  
  
\- Да иди ты в жопу!  
  
\- Сочту за приглашение, - он с мстительным удовольствием наблюдал, как у Эйдана начинают полыхать уши.

 

 

~~~

 **Эйдан/Дин.  
** **Секс у стены/на лестнице/на тумбочке в прихожей. Долго не виделись, до спальни не добрались.**  
Всю дорогу от Хитроу Эйдан упрямо смотрит вперед и даже краем одежды не касается сидящего рядом Дина. Он гонит, вжимая газ до упора, лихо проскакивая светофоры и выруливая на встречную, обгоняя зазевавшихся водителей.  
После долгой разлуки у них всегда быстрый, грубый секс. Нежности и поцелуи будут утром, как и едва слышное «прости» за очередную царапину или синяк, сейчас же – только вновь утвердить свои права, взять, пометить, поставить тавро на плечах и шее, чтобы видел в зеркале каждое утро, кому принадлежит.  
Как только за Дином закрывается дверь, ткань футболки резко трещит, с глухим стуком падает на пол сумка, и в темноте прихожей остается тяжелое дыхание и металлический звон ремня. Эйдан впечатывает Дина лицом в стену и быстро стягивает его джинсы до колен. На своих лишь расстегивает ширинку, высвобождая уже крепко стоящий член. Пройдясь рукой по впалому рыжему животу, Эйдан быстро оглаживает поджавшиеся яйца и подхватывает Дина под бедро, оставляя царапины на внутренней стороне. Дин жадно дышит и заводит руки за спину, раздвигая в стороны свои ягодицы и прогибаясь в пояснице.  
– Ну же, - жарко выдыхает он первые слова с тех пор, как увидел кучерявую макушку в зале ожидания.  
Эйдан сплевывает на руку, проводит ладонью по головке – слишком мало, и больно будет обоим, Дин внутри сухой и очень, очень узкий – и сильно толкается вперед, входя сразу до яиц, не давая времени привыкнуть. Дин рычит, сильнее раскрывая себя руками, Эйдан глушит стон, впиваясь зубами в любимый загривок, и выходит, чувствуя, как крайняя плоть натягивается, оставаясь в кольце судорожно сжатых мышц. Он обводит большим пальцем покрасневшие края входа, заставляя Дина скулить, и вновь толкается вперед, растрахивая его своим крупным членом.  
\- Мой, - рычит Эйдан ему в ухо, быстро и размашисто двигаясь, и Дин согласно жмется спиной к его груди, оставляя на себе его запах.  
\- Нав-всегда, - захлебываясь воздухом, в такт мощным толчкам отвечает он.  
  
Уже позже, лежа на мягкой постели, Эйдан аккуратно и нежно, под аккомпанемент дивных стонов, обводит языком воспаленные края ануса, щекоча носом рыжую шерстку на зацелованных ягодицах.

 

 

~~~

 **Ричард|Эйдан.  
** Ричард случайно обмолвился Эйдану, что он гей и начинает переживать по этому поводу. Эйдан подбадривает как могут все гетеросексуалы.  
\- Ну ты не переживай. Главное любовь и все такое, а не кто кому... К-куда... Любовь это главное.  
  
И теперь он стоял и краснел, как последний дурак. Вот кто его за язык тянул? А Эйдан, душа на распашку, тут же кинулся утешать:  
\- Ты не переживай так, – он запустил пятерню в кудри, тяжко вздохнув. Что ответить, он совершенно не представлял. Сказал бы Ричард, что безответно влюблен в девушку, тут уж бы нашлись слова. А так… Эх…  
\- Главное любовь и все такое, а не кто кому... к-куда… - он немного нервно усмехнулся, но тут же нахмурился, обозвав себя последним болваном. Ричарду сейчас явно не до смеха, он и обидеться может. Эйдан помялся еще немного и убежденно повторил, - главное любовь.  
Ричард пристально посмотрел на него:  
\- Боюсь только… он может не принять моих чувств.  
\- Это почему еще? – Эйдан даже сигарету изо рта вытащил.  
\- Похоже, он из нормальных, - Ричард встал, надел куртку и, уже открыв дверь, произнес: - но ты сам сказал, что главное – любовь. Верно?  
\- Но… ну да... Верно...  
Эйдан растерянно смотрел вслед другу.  
  
  
\- Ну? -Дин нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу, стоя за углом. – Как он отреагировал?  
\- Весьма обнадеживающе. Или мы оба отличные актеры.  
Дин нервно закусил губу.  
Ричард усмехнулся:  
\- Ежели чего, так ты ему напомни, что главное - любовь.

 

 

~~~

**Эйдан Тернер/Адам Браун. Для Адама это был очень неудачный праздник влюбленных! Ну еще бы, с таким-то любовником. Неожиданный ХЭ (можно уже не с Тернером) Можно юмор, но не стеб!**

Адам сидел на высоком барном стуле и уныло тыкал коктельным зонтиком в плавающую дольку лайма. Эйдан, с которым у него были тесные дружеские отношения – а иногда Адаму казалось, что совсем не дружеские, до того горячий ирландец любил обниматься и без стука входить в дверь – уже час пел соловьем о новой фотосессии Дина.  
  
Жаловался, что Дин заставил его выкурить целую пачку, прежде чем сделать _тот самый_ кадр. Смеялся, рассказывая, как случайно вляпался в еще невысохшую картину, и они вдвоем отмывали краску. Возмущенно фыркал, вспоминая, как их застукал Брэтт в ванной.  
  
\- … и я ему говорю…  
  
Адам кивал в ответ и думал, что это было ужасной идеей – пригласить Тернера в бар на день святого Валентина.  
  
\- … а он такой…  
  
Эйдан жестикулировал, периодически задевая его плечо, акцент после выпитого стал еще более явным, язык заплетался, с трудом выговаривая слова, а разговор съезжал на совсем уж отвратительную тему.  
  
\- ... а ладони у него, знаешь, как у девочки, мягкие, маленькие, - Эйдан горестно вздохнул, допивая джин, и уставился на свою руку, - в одной моей поместятся.  
  
Адам тоже вздохнул и украдкой посмотрел на свои руки. Ну да - не маленькие, но зато тонкие, и тоже могли бы...  
  
Если бы Эйдан только захотел.

 

 

~~~

 

  
**Дин/Эйдан**   
**Сбежать от всех вдвоем, весь день устраивать друг другу маленькие сюрпризы.**

 

\- Что за…? - Эйдан замер, нависнув над разомлевшим Дином, - что это?

В вырезе полурастегнутой рубашки над правым соском красным фломастером было написано: «Люблю твои зубы здесь».

\- Сюрприз, - усмехнулся Дин и нетерпеливо шевельнул бедрами, недовольный тем, что Эйдан остановился.

\- Вот как, - прошептал он, прикусывая напряженный сосок зубами. Дин восторженно застонал.

Расстегнув рубашку до конца, он обнаружил на животе еще одну: «Здесь - твои губы».

Эйдан, улыбнувшись, горячо выдохнул в рыжие мягкие волоски и спустился влажными поцелуями к границе джинсов. По самому краю шли неровные буквы, прикрываемые тканью при каждом вздохе: «Хочу твои пальцы здесь».

Как недавно узнал Эйдан, выпирающие тазовые кости были самой эрогенной зоной Дина - он просто сходил с ума от мягких, но настойчивых движений длинных смуглых пальцев, вкруговую оглаживающих косточки. Словно кота почесать за ушком.

\- Надеюсь, на этом сюрпризы не закончились? – прошептал он, гипнотизируя Дина потемневшими глазами.

\- Еще один остался, - Дин дернул бровями.

\- Думаю, я знаю, где искать, - довольно ответил Эйдан и перевернул его на живот.


	2. Chapter 2

На флешмоб, посвященный безудержному флаффу)  
но у меня, как обычно, сплошная порнота.

**Эйдан/Дин.**

  
-Да! Сильнее!! О-о-о-о ... – Дина О’Гормана методично вбивали в письменный стол.

Старые деревянные ножки ритмично скрипели, банка с кистями и водой рывками все ближе и ближе подбиралась к краю стола и грозила залить ковер цветным пятном, Бэтмен, поначалу стыдливо отворачивающийся, уже через минуту не выдержал и покинул комнату, тихонько сопя. Справедливости ради стоит отметить, он уже практически привык к тому, что эти двое устраивали чуть ли не на каждой горизонтальной и вертикальной поверхности дома.

\- О, мог бог! Блять-блять-блять, – Дин прижался пылающей щекой к гладкой столешнице и пошире расставил ноги, еще сильнее прогнувшись в пояснице, так, чтобы Тернеру было удобней трахать его – вдумчиво, со знанием дела, типичным мужским напором. Правда, Дин отбил себе уже все яйца о край стола, но оно того стоило. Любая боль превращалась в пустой звук по сравнению с ощущениями в заднице. В такие моменты ничего не имело значения, только огромный член, двигающийся в нем как поршень в каком-нибудь механизме. На самом деле, Дину именно это и нравилось – то, как Эйдан заваливал его на жалобно взвывший стол, как рывком задирал на нем футболку и спускал джинсы до щиколоток, вставлял в него пальцы по сразу самые костяшки, которые предварительно Дин облизывал. Вставлял неумолимо, но аккуратно, будто это не задница была, а розетка под высоким напряжением. Эффект такого резкого перехода от почти неприкрытой грубости к нежности и осторожности заводил О’Гормана моментально и делал его покорным, чего, признаться, не всегда удавалось добиться в других обстоятельствах.

\- Эй-дан! – имя удалось выговорить только по слогам, сказать более связно мешали мощные толчки, сотрясающие его тело. Сейчас он чувствовал себя ковром, который давно не выбивали от пыли. Его простата горела огнем, Дин уже был на грани, перед глазами все плыло, он вообще плохо соображал, где находится. Удовольствие достигло такой стадии, когда становится неважно и где ты, и с кем ты и вообще кто ты, но тут, как назло, Эйдан остановился. Вышел из него и, резко перевернув на спину, окончательно сдернул мешавшие штаны.

\- Будешь еще таскать мои пирожные?! – Дин уже готов был взвыть от обломанного кайфа, но, посмотрев в черные и такие любимые глаза, позабыл обо всем на свете. Так случалось каждый раз, стоило ему заглянуть в эту глубину - она действовала похлеще водки с текилой. И наблюдать острое удовольствие на таком сосредоточенном, почти жестком лице безумно возбуждало Дина. От мысли, что это любимое лицо так преображается благодаря ему, Дину, он вновь возносился на тот пик удовольствия, с которого был так бесцеремонно сброшен. Чтобы закрепить свою власть, пускай и эфемерно-символическую, он еще сильнее сжался вокруг Эйдана, заставив того взрыкнуть, за что был тут же отомщен – Тернер, наклонившись, больно прикусил усыпанную веснушками ключицу и начал вбивать его еще жестче в жалобно скрипящий стол. Банка с кисточками наконец упала.

А вместе с ней и Дин. А может все-таки взлетел. Его охватило такое чувство, когда невозможно разобрать падаешь ты или летишь, когда перестаешь ощущать свое тело, когда в сознании нет ни единой мысли, когда само сознание черт знает где. В таком месте, которое при других обстоятельствах можно было бы назвать раем.

Сверху на расхристанное тело упало еще одно, не менее удовлетворенное и расслабленное. Теплый язык начал зализывать укус на ключице, и Дин блаженно вздохнул, но уже в следующий момент ошарашено распахнул глаза, почувствовав поток холодного воздуха.

\- Ну? – сурово спросил Эйдан, поглаживая Дина заляпанному спермой животу.

\- Что? – прохрипел тот, с трудом стараясь отдышаться.

\- Я спросил, будешь ли ты еще таскать мои пирожные, сладкий воришка, или все-таки у тебя совесть есть?

\- Буду, - Дин расплылся в улыбке, как кот, объевшийся сметаны, - неправильные ты, друг мой, методы для воспитания выбираешь.

\- Значит, так тебя больше не воспитывать? – он критически поднял бровь и выразительно взглянул на упитанный живот, в котором были его, Эйдана, пирожные с заварным кремом, фруктовой начинкой и шоколадной крошкой.

\- Только попробуй, Тернер! – шипеть Дин умел тоже не хуже кота, хоть шипящих в словах и не было, - Только рискни! Я тогда съем весь твой запас печенья и коробку конфет, которую тебе мама прислала! И заварные трубочки - я видел, как ты их в холодильник прятал!

\- Ага, если твой братец не съест их раньше.


	3. Chapter 3

**Бритчелл с кросс-дрессингом.**

На вкус он сладкий как шоколад и кровь, когда тонкий край фольги режет язык, во впадинке пупка и паховой складке соленый, как океан, который Митчелл пересек, горячий, как раскаленное солнце, там, куда сейчас спускался язык вампира.

Тонкой резьбы корсет тихо скрипит, когда Андерс выгибается, почувствовав влажный язык между своих разведенных ног, обтянутых кружевными чулками, но едва ощутимый выдох не нарушает сладкой тишины в комнате.

Это было условие самого Андерса – без слов и стонов.

Этой ночью Браги лишен голоса, и в их спальне царит молчание.

Митчелл справляется легко, ему не привыкать к тишине, а богу приходится зажимать себе рот, чувствуя очередной толчок языка. Тени плывут по стене, в неверном свете луны проступает цепочка позвонков на спине, вздутых, переплетенных мышц, заговорщицки шуршит простынь, вторя звону тонких, усыпанных камнями, браслетов, украшающих запястья, и дрожащая рука, обтянутая черной шелковой перчаткой, зарывается в кучерявые волосы.

Джон поднимает голову, внимательно смотрит и кивает в ответ на эту молчаливую просьбу. Шальные от удовольствия, подведенные тушью, глаза просят не затягивать, _Митчелл, пожалуйста, не могу больше_ , высокий каблук черных сапог чиркает по ребрам, скрывающим уже навеки замолчавшее сердце, о плотное серебряное ожерелье на шее жарко бьется жилка яремной вены.

Джону хочется сказать, какой Андерс вкусный и как же его хочется съесть, но он не нарушает правил игры. Вместо этого Митчелл укусами поднимается к губам Андерса и дает ему попробовать его собственный вкус. Андерс честно старается сдержаться, но не сдерживается – и стонет Митчеллу в рот.

Член Митчелла большой, толстый. Блестящие от слюны мышцы с неохотой уступают напору, и хочется взвыть, но Андерс только крепче сжимает губы, и шумно дышит через нос. Обтянутые в перчатках руки скользят по потным мощным плечам, бедра вдавливаются в кровать под неумолимым напором сверху, изнутри, Андерсу кажется, что отовсюду, и немигающие черные глаза смотрят в его собственные, от этого и жутко и потрясающе. Митчелл тянется к прикроватной тумбочке, берет несколько ягод малины из чашки и раздавливает их на сжатых губах. Красная струйка сока сползает от уголка вниз по шее, скрываясь за ожерельем, и теперь это так похоже на кровь. Ресницы тяжелые от потекшей туши, нарисованные стрелки удлиняются до висков и теряются в светлых волосах.

Митчелл наклоняется и невесомо целует алые губы, слизывая остатки ягодной мякоти. Тянется за еще несколькими, и у Андерса перехватывает дыхание от ощущения тяжелого движения внутри себя. Сок из раздавленных ягод брызгает на его шею. Горячий язык скользит следом.

Так или иначе, он съест Андерса.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Упоротый текст на морской флешмоб по эйдинам))

Каждый говорил, что Эйдана Тернера в детстве поцеловала Фортуна. Ему все удавалось делать с успехом – учиться в школе, знакомиться с красивыми девушками, получить офицерский чин быстрее, чем его сверстники.

Но однажды Эйдану повезло так, как никогда в жизни еще не везло – он поймал золотую рыбку. Рыбка была очень красивая, с переливающимся всеми красками солнца плавником, большим хвостом и хитрющими голубыми глазами. Пару минут спустя Эйдан узнал, что у рыбки есть еще и очень грязный язык:

\- Какого хуя ты засадил меня в это дупло, мерзавец? – вопросила рыбка, нервно дергая хвостом. Голос ее был приглушен водой и бульканьем, но Эйдан все-таки понял, что ему сказали.

\- Это аквариум, - испуганно проблеял он, на всякий случай отойдя на пару шагов назад.

Рыбка сделала круг и вновь уставилась на Эйдана немигающим взглядом.

\- Да хоть ебанариум, - булькнула она. Затем неожиданно подплыла к стеклу и сухо поинтересовалась, - я тебе что, денег должна?

Эйдан тут же отрицательно замахал головой на всякий случай. Потом пару раз протер глаза, ущипнул свою руку и наконец смог выдавить ответ, чувствуя себя последним дураком, разговаривающим с рыбой:

\- Ты говорить умеешь?

Рыбка на миг застыла, выпустила пару пузырей, посмотрела на Эйдана одним глазом, потом другим, и заверительным шепотом произнесла:

\- Не только говорить, но и исполнять желания. И я даже знаю, каким будет твое желание.

\- Каким? – пораженно выдохнул вконец опешивший Эйдан.

\- Я подарю тебе мо-о-о-озги, - сладко пропела она, - раз ты такой ту-у-упой.

Этого Эйдан стерпеть уже не мог.

\- Слушай ты… рыба. Я тебя сейчас быстро на корм котам отдам, будешь тут умничать. Или уху сварю.

\- У тебя девушки что ли нет? – рыбка дурой не была, и тему мозгов решила закрыть.

\- С чего ты взяла?

\- О, рыбьи потроха! Мужчина, сам варящий себе уху, явно имеет проблемы с противоположным полом. Я тут на днях общалась с одним кальмаром…

\- Так, ну хватит, - Эйдан схватил с кровати свою рубашку, накинул на аквариум и вышел вон. Проветрится.

 

К третьему дню рыбка вымотала ему все нервы. Сначала она требовала менять воду каждые полчаса, раз уж Эйдан не желает ее выпустить, потом обещала выполнить любое его желание, лишь бы поскорее оказаться на свободе, хотя выполнять желания она терпеть не могла и старалась всех обжулить – это было хоть каким-то развлечением.

Обещала Эйдану красавицу-жену, новый корабль, адмиральские эполеты, все золото мира. Под конец, она начала гнусаво петь похабные моряцкие песенки и рассказывать пошлые анекдоты, но Эйдан был непробиваем. Он только вздыхал тяжело и продолжал отжиматься в своей каюте перед аквариумом. Рыбка бы скорее обкусала свой собственный хвост, чем призналась, что ей безумно нравится наблюдать за отжимающимся молодым моряком. Чтобы хоть как-то скрыть свое смущение, она начинала петь еще громче и гнусавее. Доносящиеся из каюты Эйдана звуки настораживали остальных моряков, но они молчали – мало ли какие причуды могут быть у молодого офицера королевской гвардии.

Заткнуть рыбку оказалось очень просто, и если бы Эйдан знал, то с первого же дня разгуливал по каюте голышом. Он как раз выходил из небольшого закутка, где стояла бочка с водой и мыло, когда рыбка неожиданно подавилась на седьмом куплете "О таинственных глубинах французских королев".

\- Ни хуя ж себе, - прохрипела она, наблюдая, как блестят капли воды на теле Эйдана, - я б тебя пригласила в свой ебанариум, не не тресни он от твоих... размеров.

\- Я решил, какое хочу желание, - сказал Эйдан. Озабоченная рыба была в разы хуже, чем поющая, и Эйдан решился наконец от нее избавиться.

\- Рыбьи потроха, ну наконец-то! Свершилось! – рыбка начала наматывать круги по аквариуму, - я даже постараюсь все сделать по-честному. Во имя яиц Посейдона, только говори уже скорей!

Эйдан глубоко вздохнул и произнес:

\- Я хочу, чтобы меня поцеловал самый красивый человек на земле.

Рыбка резко затормозила, и несколько капель воды выплеснулись из аквариума на стол.

\- Чего?

\- Я хочу, чтобы меня поце…

\- Да-да, слышала, - рыбка выпустила пару пузырьков, - но как же несметные сокровища? Королевства? Вечная жизнь? Расслабь плавники и подумай еще раз. Я не щедрая – трех желаний не будет. И не надейся.

\- Я не передумаю. Исполняй.

\- Пожалеешь, - вздохнула рыбка, и в следующий миг аквариум треснул, вода вылилась, а на полу перед Эйданом оказался самый красивый человек, которого только можно представить. Волосы его золотом блестели на солнце, гладкая кожа тоже как будто светилась, несколько родинок рассыпались по плечам, а с цветом его голубых глаз не мог сравниться ни один океан.

\- Ну чего уставился, болезный мой? Целуй давай.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг: Дин Огорман, Эйдан Тернер, Джон Митчелл  
> Содержание: бред сивой кобылы)))

Было воскресенье, и родители взяли Эйдана с собой в Дублин на новогоднюю ярмарку в торговый центр. Магазины зазывали к себе яркими витринами с выставленными подарками, у каждой двери стояла наряженная маленькая елочка или игрушечный Санта приветственно махал рукой, а украшенный гирляндами олень медленно опускал и поднимал голову. Людей было множество, кто-то шел навстречу с покупками, из которых выглядывали коробки в цветной новогодней упаковке, но большая часть людей стекалась к двум огромным эскалаторам, ведущим на второй этаж, где под самым потолком виднелась верхушка елки с сидящим на ней ангелом. Эйдан только успевал вертеть головой из стороны в сторону, стараясь как можно больше разглядеть, пока его внимание полностью не захватила витрина с выставленными на ней сладостями. Яблоки в карамели, песочное печенье-снежинки, конфеты, имбирные домики, леденцы и пряники источали настолько великолепный аромат, что Эйдан позабыл обо всем. Пообещав себе только одним глазком взглянуть, а потом тут же догнать родителей, он выпустил из рук край маминого пальто и робко шагнул поближе к витрине. 

Когда же он очнулся от столь завораживаемой картины и оглянулся вокруг, то сердце его сжалось от тревоги – мимо сновали люди, смеющиеся и раздраженные, спешащие и мирно беседующие, не обращающие на него внимания. Эйдан пошел в сторону эскалатора, ведь именно туда, к елке, хотели отвести его папа и мама. Он шел достаточно долго, внимательно разглядывая людей, но знакомого пальто и огромной зеленой сумки с подарком для кузена нигде не было видно. Дойдя до эскалатора, он в нерешительности замер – а вдруг его родителей наверху нет? Вдруг они свернули в какой-нибудь магазин? Или он просто ушел слишком далеко вперед и нужно просто вернуться? Ведь мог же он их обогнать? А что если они уже уехали домой – ведь времени прошло много (эйдану казалось, что целая вечность)? Стало совсем страшно. Эйдан не знал, что делать. Веселье и краски вокруг стали вдруг совсем не такими интересными, как показались вначале. Ужасно хотелось заплакать, но кругом были незнакомые люди – такие занятые и чужие, что он совсем не хотел привлекать их внимание. Когда же из всей этой толпы к нему вдруг шагнул человек – высокий, хмурый и весь в черном, Эйдан окончательно струхнул. 

\- Эй, ты чего такой угрюмый? 

Эйдан в ужасе наблюдал, как мужчина садится перед ним на корточки. Вот сейчас он отведет его к родителям и расскажет, как Эйдан потерялся и чуть не разревелся. От такой картины слезы сами невольно навернулись на глаза. Он с силой сжал кулачки, запрещая себе даже носом шмыгнуть, и чуть не вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда мужчина вдруг протянул к его щеке руку в зеленой перчатке с обрезанными пальцами и вытер сорвавшуюся слезинку.

\- Почему ты один? Где твои родители?

Эйдан поднял на него огромные глаза и тихонько прошептал, теребя в пальцах пуговицу на своей курточке:

\- Я потерялся. Сэр.

\- Так, - мужчина встал и оглянулся по сторонам, - и что же нам теперь делать? Нужно найти твоих родителей.

\- Мы шли к елке, сэр, - голос у Эйдана дрожал, - мама сказала, что сфотографирует меня, а папа сказал, что если я не буду вертеться, то он разрешит мне взять с елки игрушку. И еще он сказал, что мы будем пить горячий шоколад, но сначала нужно купить подарок для Дэвида, это мой двоюродный брат, он приехал к нам на праздники, но сейчас он дома, у него простуда, а мама обещала купить ему управляемый вертолет, у него уже был один, но он сломал крыло и я…

\- Ох, какой же болтливый! – мужчина вздохнул, и Эйдан вжал голову в плечи.

\- Извините.

\- Как твое имя?

\- Эйдан, сэр.

\- Хм, редкое. Меня можешь называть Митчеллом. 

\- Хорошо, сэр. А вы… - Эйдан замялся. Спрашивать такое было неудобно, но не спросить он не мог, помятуя страшные рассказы взрослых, - вы ничего плохого мне не сделаете, сэр? Родители мне запрещают разговаривать с незнакомыми людьми.

\- Твои родители правы. Но меня ты можешь не бояться – таких маленьких мальчиков я не обижаю.

\- Я не маленький! Мне уже пять с половиной!

Митчелл решил не спорить с мальцом. Тому, кто прожил сотню лет, все покажутся малышами. 

\- Как же ты потерялся? 

\- Мы проходили мимо лавки со сладостями, и я остановился посмотреть. Все было таким красивым и так вкусно пахло. Мама запрещает мне есть сладости, потому что у меня болят зубы. То есть, раньше она разрешала, но потом, когда мы сходили к зубному врачу и он сказал, что это у меня от сладостей, мама перестала покупать мне конфеты, а там были яблоки в чем-то красном на палочке и очень блестели, я хотел только посмотреть и подошел поближе, а там еще оказались марципановые домики, у них окошки из мармелада, мне такой же, только поменьше, когда-то тетя привезла, и крыша украшена шоколадной стружкой, - под внимательным взглядом Эйдан говорил все тише и тише, пока, наконец, не прошептал: - я опять много болтаю, сэр?

\- Вот что, - Митчелл взял мальчика за руку, - твои родители наверняка будут искать тебя там, где в последний раз видели. То есть, если не рядом со сладостями, то близко к ним. 

\- Но… - перспектива встретиться с разъяренным отцом ничуть не радовала маленького Эйдана, - но что же я скажу маме и папе?

\- Правду?

\- Они поругают меня, сэр, - тяжко вздохнул Эйдан, - я боюсь.

\- Разве потеряться не страшнее, чем быть наказанным?

\- Нет, - насупился вдруг он и засунул руки в карманы, - мама запретит мне гулять, а папа даст ремня.

\- Ребенок, - улыбнулся Митчелл и покачал головой, - они наоборот будут очень рады, что нашли тебя. Ведь они тебя любят.

\- Откуда вам знать, мистер Митчелл?

\- Ну как же можно не любить такого замечательного ребенка как ты?

И пока Эйдан думал над этой во всех смыслах привлекательной сентенцией, незнакомец вновь взял его за руку и повел к магазину сладостей. Подойдя к прилавку, Митчелл очаровательно улыбнулся молоденькой продавщице, подозрительно посмотревшей на них. Да уж, действительно занятная парочка получилась – взлохмаченный маленький мальчик с заплаканными глазами, и высокий мужчина в черном кожаном пальто, непонятных перчатках и совсем уж хищным взглядом, не обещающим ничего хорошего. Они не были похожи на родственников, решивших скоротать день, в поисках новогодних подарков, это уж точно.

\- Ну выбирай, чего ты хочешь, - сказал Митчелл Эйдану. Тот, не веря своему счастью, подошел к витрине и робко указал пухленьким пальчиком на яблоко.

\- Вот это… можно, мэм? Сколько стоит? – он тут же сунул руки в карманы, нащупав монетку, обертку от фантика и оторванную пуговицу, и горестно вздохнул. Два с половиной цента не хватило бы даже на палочку от яблока. Тем более, это была счастливая монетка – Эйдан нашел ее на пляже прошлым летом и с тех пор бережно хранил. А уж после того как ее увидел Дэвид, стал носить с собой.

\- Давайте самое большое, - сказал Митчелл, доставая бумажник. Взглянув на засмущавшегося Эйдана, он улыбнулся, - пусть это будет моим новогодним подарком.

Ради такой чистой радости, осветившей детское личико, Митчелл был готов скупить полмагазина. Ему в голову тут же пришла мысль, что этот маленький дьяволенок с помощью своих невероятных карих глаз вертит своими родителями как хочет. А уж сколько девушек будет падать к его ногам благодаря такому взгляду, он даже не стал задумываться.

\- Сядем вот здесь, - они дошли до одной из деревянных скамеек, стоящих посередине широкого прохода, - и немного подождем.

Пока Эйдан грыз яблоко и болтал ногами, с набитым ртом рассказывая своему новому знакомому про свою коллекцию солдатиков, Митчелл смотрел по сторонам, выискивая родителей неугомонного мальца. Скопление людей он не любил, а уж праздничную шумиху тем более, но прислать какую-нибудь рождественскую безделушку Энни и Джорджу в Бристоль считал себя обязанным, а потому и решил «выйти в люди». 

Когда же в отдалении Митчелл увидел спешащую к их скамейке перепуганную женщину и мужчину, с такими же кучерявыми волосами и разлетом бровей, как у Эйдана, он бесшумно встал и растворился в толпе. 

 

***

 

С тех пор как Эйдан с матерью и отцом переехал в Корк на Вудлоун-стрит, он научился одному очень полезному умению – быстро бегать. Приезжих провинциалов здесь не любили, и Эйдан понял это в первый же день. И, возможно, Все могло бы сложиться не так уж и плохо, но вот не в меру длинный язык окончательно испортил его отношения с местными хулиганами. 

Возвращаться домой с Санфордской средней школы на Планкетт-роуд в обход через людные и освещенные улицы, постоянно оглядываясь и высматривая троих, как их называл Эйдан, «прыщавых мудаков», стало привычным делом. Пока однажды Викарс-роуд, по которой он обычно и ходил, делая большой крюк, не перекрыл местный муниципалитет. То ли трубы прокладывали, то ли асфальт чинили, Эйдан так и не понял. 

Это была последняя неделя в школе, и мысли его были полны «Водным аттракционом Дублина», который приедет на следующих выходных в Корк-Лох-Парк. Билеты, подаренные родителями на день рождения, лежали у него на книжной полке между пластмассовым истребителем «F-104 G» и водными очками, купленными как раз для аттракционов. Он представлял, как прокатится на Летающих лодках, или, может, спустится в Черную дыру. Поэтому, сворачивая на косой, едва освещенный переулок, Эйдан не обратил внимания на отделившиеся от подъездной двери две высокие тени. 

Через четверть часа, когда Эйдан уже почти свернул на свою улицу, он почувствовал сильный толчок в спину. Не сумев удержать равновесия, он растянулся на асфальте, стесав кожу на ладонях. Один из ребят, толкнувший его, рассмеялся, а второй зашел за спину. Липкий ужас тут же охватил Эйдана. Прыщавый мудак, стоящий перед Эйданом и мерзко ухмылявшийся, был настоящим верзилой, второй только чуть выше, но оба были старше и уж точно куда сильнее, чем он. 

Эйдан с трудом сглотнул, лихорадочно думая, как бы удрать, но второй прыщавый мудак, стоявший сзади, резко поднял его за лямку рюкзака и хорошенько встряхнул - у Эйдана только зубы клацнули. Парни рассмеялись, и тот еще раз тряхнул Эйдана. В общем-то, он догадывался, что последует дальше, и с каким-то безразличием даже успел подумать, за что его мать отругает сильнее – за испачканную в крови футболку, за выбитый зуб, или за порванный рюкзак – прежде чем услышал низкий и наводящий куда более сильный ужас, чем прыщавые мудаки, голос:

\- Двое на одного? Нечестно.

Мудак, державший его за рюкзак, да так высоко, что Эйдан еле дотягивался носками кроссовок до асфальта, сказал:

\- Не твое дело, дядя. Шлепай домой.

Эйдан с мольбой в глазах уставился на своего потенциального спасителя, лицо которого оставалось в тени. Он даже не смог бы точно сказать, во что был тот одет – одежда его практически сливалась с тьмой подворотни. Единственное, в чем Эйдан был уверен – мужчина не боялся этих хулиганов, скорее уж наоборот, непонятно чем наводил такой жуткий страх, что впору было бы бояться его самого. То ли потому, что голос был его тих и спокоен, то ли потому, что Эйдану никак не удавалось его рассмотреть. Он словно не имел четкости. Так бывает, когда в ванной от очень горячей воды запотевает зеркало, или слезы от солнца застилают глаза. 

\- Я бы _вам_ посоветовал ушлепывать, малыши, - незнакомец шагнул чуть ближе, в полосу света, лившегося из окна второго этажа, и, наконец, Эйдану удалось разглядеть его. На миг он решил, что слетел с катушек, потому что глаза незнакомца были полностью черными, хотя лицо это он узнал тут же, - пока я вами не поужинал.

 

***

 

\- О господи, я никогда этого не выучу! – Эйдан швырнул учебник истории на кровать и со злостью пнул ножку стола, отчего тут же взвыл от боли. Книга перевернулась в полете и упала, раскрывшись на главе, посвященной Первой Мировой. – Около семидесяти трех миллионов мобилизовано, около девяти миллионов убитых – да кому это надо!

Он смял чистый лист, над которым сидел уже битых два часа, пока Митчелл развалился на его кровати и ел его же черешню, метко выплевывая косточки в открытое окно. За окном было лето – душное, солнечное, с осами и разбитыми коленками, старыми велосипедами и прохладной речкой. Эйдан бы сейчас все отдал, лишь бы была возможность сходить на эту речку, пускать гальку, считая прыжки, есть мороженое и строить из листиков кораблики. А вместо этого – эссе на три листа о причинах Первой Мировой войны. И если бы в учебнике было хоть что-то стоящее, а то одна статистика, такая же сухая и унылая, как и их преподаватель по истории.

Он бы и рад забросить эту дурацкую историю, но ему нужны хорошие отметки. Он хотел поступить в театральный колледж, а конкурс там был очень большой, и любой плюс мог решить дело в пользу Эйдана. Поэтому приходилось чахнуть над статистикой прошлого как дракону над сокровищами. Кто бы знал, как Эйдан это ненавидел. 

Митчелл флегматично посмотрел на раскрытую страницу и хмыкнул. На глаза попалась строчка с до боли знакомым названием – выступ возле Сен-Мийеля. На том выступе он и начал вторую жизнь. Или не-жизнь, тут уж как посмотреть.

\- Чего ухмыляешься? – Эйдан сдул со лба вьющуюся прядь. – Вот сам бы и написал мне эссе. У тебя лучше получится. Из первых рук, так сказать.

Он упал на кровать и потянулся к миске с черешней. Пошкребав ногтями по дну и нащупав только одну маленькую ягодку, Эйдан возмущенно уставился на вампира.

\- Ты сожрал всю мою черешню! 

\- Написал бы эссе раньше, досталось бы и тебе, - Митчелл ловко увернулся от брошенной в него косточки.

\- Вот возьму и напишу про Джона Митчелла! Солдата, превратившегося в вампира, который вместо крови питается фруктами!

Митчелл рассмеялся.

\- Тебе никто не поверит.

\- Я покажу всем фотографии косточек под моим окном в качестве доказательства, - буркнул Эйдан, доставая из-под задницы учебник и тяжко вздыхая. – Двенадцатилетние мальчики не могут съесть три килограмма черешни за раз, это общеизвестный факт.

\- Тебе нужно чаще смотреть Дискавери. Согласно последним исследованиям…

\- Ну раз так, мистер-я-все-знаю, то держи, - он впихнул книгу в руки Митчелла. – Поведай мне, какую роль сыграла Ирландия во всей этой заварушке.

\- Нет уж, мне той войны вот так хватило, - Митчелл провел ребром ладони по горлу, - делай свое эссе, а потом я покажу тебе еще парочку боевых приемов. В качестве награды. Как тебе план?

\- Отвратительный. Я могу предложить лучше – ты покажешь мне их сейчас, а потом мы пойдем купаться на речку.

\- А эссе?

\- А эссе напишешь ты, потому что я попрошу маму купить еще черешни, - Эйдан поиграл бровями. - Ну пожа-а-алуйста.

\- Мелкий шантажист. Давай сюда свою книгу.

\- Сначала приемы, - уперся Эйдан, но уже в следующую секунду был повален на подушки, громко хохоча от щекочущего его вампира.

 

***

 

Митчелл был готов задушить мелкого паршивца. То есть, конечно, уже не мелкого. Двадцать пять – довольно солидный возраст, но Митчелл все равно считал его мелким и нахальным. 

\- Да вы знаете, кто я? Я Джон Митчелл! – рычал из телевизора Эйдан, скалясь в камеру.

Митчелл с удовольствием бы побился головой об стену, если бы это помогло. Знал бы, что мальчишка окажется таким подлецом, ни за что бы не подошел к нему тогда в торговом центре. 

Еще две недели назад Эйдан влетел в их квартиру счастливый и сиял так, как не сияло солнце в лучше летние дни в Ирландии. 

\- Мне дали роль! – он потряс сценарием. – Настоящую роль! 

\- Замечательно, - Митчелл оторвался от приставки, с помощью которой мутузил монстров, - но не мог бы ты перестать трясти этими листами перед моим носом?

\- Ты не рад? – Эйдан тут же сник, и посмотрел на Митчелла своим фирменным взглядом испуганной лани.

\- Мелкий шантажист, - пробормотал Джон, - конечно я рад. Что за роль?

\- Вампира! – тут же растянулся в улыбке Эйдан, - правда круто? 

Митчелл закашлялся. Вампира? Этот парень шутит? 

\- Кстати, я предложил режиссеру назвать героя Джон Митчелл, надеюсь, ты не против, - крикнул Эйдан уже из кухни, наливая себе сок, - сначала его звали Томас Тейлор, но Митчелл куда лучше, правда? Ты же научишь меня всем этим твоим вампирским штучкам? 

Эйдан чуть не выплюнул сок обратно, когда почувствовал руку подошедшего вампира на своей шее.

\- Чертов придурок! Так же и инфаркт получить недолго! – Эйдан шустро отпрыгнул от него. Митчелл с детства был рядом, но онн так и не смог привыкнуть к молниеносным и абсолютно бесшумным передвижениям.

\- Я перегрызу тебе глотку быстрее, мелкий ублюдок, - прошипел вампир, отшвыривая стул, которым загородился Эйдан, - героя из меня решил сделать?

\- Да ладно тебе! – Эйдан ловко увернулся и бросился в спальню, тут же захлопывая за собой дверь, - зато тебе обеспечена мировая слава! - крикнул он. - Никто не сыграет вампира, лучше чем я. Потому что у меня есть ты! Я позаимствую твой кожаный плащ, ладно?

\- И не надейся! – рыкнул Джон, ударив кулаком по двери. – Мировая слава, с ума сойти…

Эйдан не обратил на эти вопли никакого внимания. Ему дали отличную роль, живой пример каждый день ходил перед глазами, на котором можно было отыгрывать сцены из сценария до полного совершенства.

Митчеллу же не оставалось ничего, кроме как смириться и до самого вечера слушать из спальни бесконечно повторяющееся приглушенное шипение с разными интонациями: «Я перегрызу тебе глотку быстрее, мелкий ублюдок!». Тернер не выходил и правильно делал – Митчелл все еще готов был осуществить свою угрозу, ну, или на худой конец, от души надавать подзатыльников.

Потом уже, когда сериал вышел на экран, он с тайным удовлетворением смотрел на игру Эйдана, удивительно точно сумевшего передать образ вампира. Хотя виду, конечно, не подавал, и стоило в комнату войти Эйдану, как тут же начинал плеваться и комментировать каждый кадр. 

***  
Эйдан блаженно растянулся на кровати и с глупой улыбкой уставился в потолок трейлера.

\- Закадрил очередную гримершу? – не отрываясь от книги, спросил Митчелл.

\- Неа.

С кровати послышался сладкий вздох, а спустя пару мгновений тихое бормотание и мычание. Митчелл все-таки оторвался от книги.

\- Ты что, поешь? 

\- А почему бы мне не петь? – счастливо улыбнулся Эйдан. 

\- Рассказывай, - Митчелл положил книгу на колени.

Эйдан повернулся на бок и хитро прищурился.

\- Сегодня пришел мой новый партнер. Который на смену Казински.

\- И?

\- Отличный актер, Джексону понравился сразу, да и…

\- А тебе?

\- … ростом подходит. Мы с ним читали на пробу сценарий, хорошо получилось, правда, акцент у него смешной, осо…

\- Ясно все.

-…бенно, когда он волнуется. Его тут, оказывается, многие парни уже знают, и…

\- Тебя это напрягает?

\- … это здорово, ведь… Что? – Эйдан умолк и уставился на вампира - Ну что?

\- Ничего, - Митчелл прикрылся книгой, но молчание его было весьма красноречивым.

\- Что ты хочешь услышать?

\- Я уже все услышал. Он невысокий, у него акцент и много друзей. 

Эйдан пару минут сверлил взглядом обложку книги, за которой спрятался ехидничающий вампир.

\- У него классная задница, теперь доволен?

\- Вполне, - Митчелл с победной улыбкой взглянул на Эйдана, - но если он тебя обидит, я откушу ему чего-нибудь крайне важное.

\- Только попробуй! – Эйдан тут же подскочил на кровати. - Он хороший! Не смей его пугать. Я не хочу, чтобы он обо мне плохо думал.

\- У него сердце быстрее бьется, когда он о тебе думает, - неожиданно и тихо изрек Митчелл и бесшумно скрылся в кухне.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Слышу. Иди дверь открывай.

В следующее мгновение Эйдан вздрогнул от робкого стука в дверь.

***  
\- Митчелл, - виновато буркнул Эйдан.

\- Тот самый Митчелл? – спросил Дин. – Вампир? Так.

Он сунул руки в карманы.

\- Кто еще у тебя здесь? Любвеобильный Россети за занавеской? Кили под кроватью?

\- Дин, послушай…

\- Нет, это ты меня послушай! – неожиданно рявкнул Дин. - Он пьет из тебя кровь!

\- Он не пьет из меня кровь! 

\- Ну да, конечно. У тебя живет вампир и не пьет твою кровь. Ты ему томатный сок по утрам приносишь? 

\- Вот, смотри, - Эйдан рванул ворот рубашки, обнажая шею. – Видишь хоть один укус?

Нет, укусов там не было. Он видел напряженную, чертовски сексуальную шею, к которой сам был не прочь присосаться.

\- Ну… кусать можно не только в шею, - взгляд сам собой упал ниже. Гораздо ниже. Черт подери.

\- О, так ты у нас спец по вампирским укусам?

Дин прищурился. На это ему нечего было ответить. Но ничего, зато у него было, что еще выяснить.

\- Кстати, что-то я не заметил у вас второй кровати.

Если Эйдан сейчас скажет, что Митчелл спит в гробу… Но Эйдан только закатил глаза.

\- Ты ревнуешь?

\- А если я скажу да?

\- Да как же это так? - вдруг растерянно пробормотал Эйдан и протянул к нему руки. - Я и надеяться не смел.

\- Ну нет, - Дин отступил назад, - сначала ты выселишь своего вампира.

О господи, Дин оказался ревнив как сотня итальянок.

\- Я не могу. Ему угрожает опасность, за ним охотятся и хотят убить. А искать вампира на съемочной площадке в Новой Зеландии никто не станет. 

\- Значит, у меня будешь ночевать.

Эйдан расплылся в счастливой улыбке.

\- Ну на это я точно согласен.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Заявка 2.43. Дин/Эйдан застряли в лифте. Жанр, рейтинг - любые.

Увидев двери закрывающегося лифта, Эйдан Тернер с воплями «Подождите!» кинулся через весь холл первого этажа киностудии Wingnut Films, принадлежащей Питеру Джексону.

Дин О’Горман, в непонятного цвета футболке с рюкзаком за плечами, уже успевший нажать кнопку, резко поднял голову и поставил ногу в проем между закрывающимися дверьми. Сработали тепловые датчики и двери разъехались обратно.

\- Спасибо! – Эйдан заскочил в лифт. – Вы меня спасли от девятиэтажного лестничного ада.

Дин улыбнулся, окинул взглядом холл, высматривая, нужно ли кого-нибудь еще подождать, и нажал на кнопку девятого этажа. Двери с мелодичным звуком закрылись, и лифт двинулся вверх. Дин уставился на циферблат с равномерно горящей цифрой. Он немного нервничал – не каждый день ему звонили режиссеры с мировым именем пробоваться на главную роль. Предложенного персонажа он представлял себе смутно, так как книгу читал еще в детстве, но ему сказали, что это пока не проблема.

Сзади щелкнули костяшками пальцев, и Дин поморщился. Он терпеть не мог этих звуков, у него тут же начинали неприятно гудеть собственные пальцы. Он сунул руки в карманы, пожалев, что не взял с собой плеер. Цифры медленно ползли, пятерка сменилась шестеркой, внезапно рядом с ней появилась еще одна шестерка, обе пару раз мигнули и погасли. Дин нахмурился, пробормотал «что за черт» и уже хотел было нажать кнопку вызова диспетчера, но тут лифт тряхнуло, свет мигнул, на пару секунд стал ярче, еще раз мигнул и погас. Лифт резко пошел вниз, так же внезапно остановился, и Дина отбросило назад.

Тернер был безмерно рад, когда парень, зашедший в лифт, додумался его подождать. Не то чтобы он торопился, ему только нужно было подписать контракт, но подниматься пешком у него не было никакого желания. Эйдан еще успел удивиться напрягшимся плечам парня, когда он щелкнул пальцами, а потом свет резко погас и они начали падать. Он даже не понял, что лифт остановился, только почувствовал, как его прижало к стене, и рюкзак с чем-то тяжелым и явно острым ударил в живот.

Тернер вцепился в упавшего на него Дина мертвой хваткой и зажмурился, с ужасом понимая, что они сейчас разобьются. Но боль все не приходила, было тихо, и только собственное сбитое быстрое дыхание говорило Тернеру, что он еще жив.

\- Э-эй, - раздалось в темноте. – Ты в порядке?

\- Я не знаю, - Тернер резко вздохнул. – Определенно нет. Я чуть в штаны не наложил. Почему мы больше не падаем? Мы же падали?

\- Я думаю, сработали запасные тросы, когда отключили свет. Ты не ударился?

\- Да нет, наверное, - Тернер услышал раздраженный выдох. – Нет. Точно нет.

\- Извини.

\- За что?

\- Я не хотел на тебя упасть.

\- Думаю, у тебя не оставалось выбора, - прошептал Тернер. Пережитый ужас наконец начал отступать, и он почувствовал, как внутри все противно дрожит.

Выдохнув, Эйдан оперся спиной о стену и услышал, как собеседник нажимает на кнопки. Но никакого эффекта не было – лифт был обесточен. Двинув напоследок кулаком по двери, он крикнул:

\- Эй! Кто-нибудь! Вытащите нас!

Они прислушались.

Ни криков, ни топота, ни стука в ответ.

\- Похоже, мы тут надолго, - тихо сказал Эйдан, опустившись на пол.

\- Нас скоро вытащат, - убежденно ответил Дин, садясь напротив.

Тернер промолчал. Он подтянул колени к подбородку и уставился в темноту, туда, где, по его предположению, должно было быть лицо собеседника.

\- Мы точно не упадем?

\- Точно, - сказал Дин. Хотелось бы ему чувствовать ту же уверенность, с какой он ответил.

\- Тебя как зовут?

\- Дин.

\- Я Эйдан.

\- Это немецкое имя?

\- Ирландское, - возмущенно фыркнул Тернер.

Дин виновато улыбнулся, но тут же спохватился, поняв, что собеседник его не видит, и прошептал:

\- Конечно. Акцент. Я не сразу сообразил.

\- А ты местный, да? Вы тут все так забавно говорите.

\- Да. Я с Окленда.

\- Где это?

\- На севере.

\- Странно слышать это слово, когда у вас тут такое пекло в конце зимы, - улыбнулся Тернер.

\- В Ирландии тоже принято говорить о погоде? – произнес Дин с идеальным оксфордским произношением.

Тернер рассмеялся, вытягивая затекшие ноги, и неожиданно ойкнул, наткнувшись на Дина.

\- Прости, я не хотел.

\- Пустяки.

Они помолчали, а потом Тернер спросил:

\- Чем ты занимаешься?

\- Всего понемногу. И ничем конкретно, - Дин не хотел говорить о том, что он актер, так как не был уверен в реакции собеседника. Обычно все это заканчивалось просьбами провести на съемочную площадку и познакомить с кем-нибудь из звезд.

\- Например?

Дин вздохнул. Он не очень-то любил говорить о себе, и теперь немного жалел, что ему попался такой болтливый собеседник.

\- Рисую свою собаку.

\- У тебя есть собака? – оживленно спросил Тернер. - Всегда хотел себе собаку.

\- Так почему не заведешь?

\- Мне не с кем ее оставить. Я часто в разъездах. А если она будет выть под дверью, соседка сначала собаку прибьет, а потом меня.

\- О да, это аргумент, - рассмеялся Дин. – А ты чем занимаешься?

\- Я-то…, - Эйдан почесал щеку, – кровь пью из людей.

\- Не понял.

Тернер расхохотался.

\- Ты сидишь в одном лифте с вампиром, друг мой.

Дин улыбнулся, наконец, сообразив, о чем говорил Эйдан.

\- Учти, мою кровь ты просто так не получишь. Я буду сопротивляться до последнего.

\- Договорились, - прошептал Тернер и вновь попытался вытянуть ноги.

\- Черт, я не хотел.

\- Я думаю, ты это делаешь специально, - проворчал Дин, потирая ушибленную щиколотку. Отодвинув свой рюкзак, он на ощупь перебрался к противоположной стене и сел рядом с Тернером, соприкасаясь с ним плечом.

\- Давай вытягивай свои рельсы.

Тернер с блаженным вздохом вытянул ноги. Почувствовав, как к нему прижалось теплое плечо, он на мгновение замер, а потом опустил напряженные плечи. Присутствие рядом другого, когда можно было чувствовать, а не только слышать голос в темноте, успокаивало. Тернер бы ни за что не признался, что темнота пугала его. Он нервно щелкнул костяшками и, почувствовав, как Дин вздрогнул, на всякий случай отодвинулся, насколько позволяло пространство.

\- Пожалуйста, не делай так.

Еще через несколько минут тишины Тернер не выдержал и вновь заговорил.

\- Так значит, ты собак рисуешь.

\- А ты кровь пьешь.

Тернер ухмыльнулся.

\- Мы отличная компания друг для друга.

\- Я это сразу понял. Поэтому и задержал лифт, - Дин улыбнулся.

\- Так это все – часть твоего коварного плана!

\- Можно и так сказать.

\- Все новозеландцы такие? – Тернер повернул голову к Дину, силясь рассмотреть его глаза в темноте.

\- Только если рядом ирландцы, - фыркнул Дин, и он почувствовал прикосновение теплого воздуха к щеке.

\- Окей, я учту. Как ты думаешь, скоро нас вытащат?

\- Должны уже скоро.

Тернер понимал, что вопрос бессмысленнен, но сидеть в полной тьме и тишине не мог. Он заерзал, съезжая ниже по стене и садясь поудобнее, пару раз пнул двери лифта, упираясь в них ботинками, протяжно вздохнул, почесал щеку и опять щелкнул пальцами.

И чуть не вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда почувствовал, как Дин сжал его руку. Ладонь у него была горячая и твердая. Это почему-то успокоило.

\- Спасибо, - прошептал Эйдан.

\- Так лучше? – также шепотом спросил Дин.

Тернер кивнул, но, тут же спохватившись, выдохнул тихое «да». Желание щелкать пальцами и постоянно вглядываться в темноту пропало. Дин уверенно, крепко держал его за руку, одним лишь этим действием отгоняя страх и панику.

Они помолчали немного, а потом Дин все-таки решил сказать, – я вообще-то тоже связан с кино.

\- Ты актер?

\- Да, - немного помедлив, ответил Дин.

\- Здорово! – Тернер вновь повернулся к нему. – Хотя ты не очень похож на актера. Ну то есть… я хочу сказать что, они, то есть мы, конечно… тьфу ты! В общем, я не знаю ни одного актера, который бы сказал, что рисует собак, если сам снимается в кино. Ты же в кино снимаешься? Если ты рекламируешь мыло или путевки в Диснейленд, я не…

\- Ну спасибо тебе, - фыркнул Дин. – У тебя есть любимая роль? Хотя погоди, кажется, я знаю. Вампиры?

\- Да. Это прикольно – играть вампира. Первое время я на перерывах ходил в магазин, обмазанный бутафорской кровью. Лица продавщиц надо было видеть.

Дин рассмеялся.

\- А у тебя есть любимая роль? Нет, стой, расскажи, какую роль ты терпеть не можешь! – Эйдан услышал, как Дин резко вздохнул.

\- Ну-у, давай!

\- Марк.

Тернер нахмурился.

\- Черт, чувак, ты знаешь, сколько в мире существует фильмов, где есть Марк?

О’Горман промолчал.

\- И что же такого твой Марк сделал, что он тебе так не нравится?

\- Ну… он с мужиками целовался.

Тернер замер.

\- Погоди… ты что, гея играл? - в его голосе слышалась улыбка.

\- Да, - отрезал Дин.

\- А почему не нравится? Ну, то есть, это же только роль. Или у вас там все серьезно было? – Тернер хохотнул. – Слушай, ты случайно не порноактер?

\- Если бы здесь не было так темно, я бы дал тебе в нос, - сердито сказал Дин и убрал свою руку.

\- Молчу-молчу, - Тернер уже откровенно хохотал. – Ну правда, что в этом такого? Это же только роль.

Тернер попытался нашарить в темноте руку Дина, но тот отодвинулся.

\- Мне как-то пришлось сыграть шкаф для белья в женской раздевалке. Это было в школьном театре. Я был выше всех и какой-то парень со старшего курса решил, что будет хорошей идеей приклеить на меня крючки, чтобы девчонки могли вешать свои полотенца и лифчики.

Дин фыркнул, стараясь сдержать смех.

\- Конечно, тебе смешно. Тогда на представление пришли мои родители. Это было ужасно – стоять в одних трусах, увешанным женским бельем, и смотреть, как отец ржет, утыкаясь матери в плечо. Мне это до конца школы припоминали.

Наступила тишина.

\- Я… мне трудно было играть ту роль, - глухо произнес Дин.

Эйдан чертыхнулся про себя. Похоже, что дело было вовсе не в том, что все его подкалывали. Кажется, все обстояло куда сложнее.

\- Если не хочешь – не рассказывай.

\- Да нет, мне не сложно, просто… Столько лет прошло, я уж и забыл про тот случай, - Дин тоже вытянул ноги и уставился во тьму. – Как-то в колледже ко мне парень приставал. Ну а я… мне интересно стало… подростковый максимализм, дурь в голове, сам понимаешь. В общем, все закончилось у нас очень быстро и неудачно. Грязно и жестоко, на потеху всему колледжу.

Тернер сглотнул и придвинулся ближе.

\- Я не думал, что все так.

Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но лифт внезапно тряхнуло, слова застряли в горле, а внутри от страха все сжалось. Тернер начал лихорадочно искать руку Дина и вдруг почувствовал, как Дин его крепко обнимает, прижимая к себе. Лифт еще раз дернулся, и стало тихо.

\- Черт бы их побрал, - прошептал Тернер. Найдя, наконец, его руку, он судорожно вцепился в нее и облегченно выдохнул. – Я так поседею нафиг.

\- Представляешь, откроют они двери, а мы с тобой седые, - усмехнулся Дин, разрывая объятие. – И будешь ты седым вампиром.

\- Ха-ха, очень смешно, - проворчал Тернер и вдруг замер, совершенно внезапно осознав, что Дин спокойно дышит, в то время как у него самого сердце бьется где-то в горле.

\- Ты чего такой спокойный? – обескуражено прошептал Эйдан.

\- Ну кто-то же должен из нас двоих. Ты сжимаешь мою руку так, что еще немного, и я услышу, как трещат мои кости.

\- Прости, - сказал Эйдан, но хватку не ослабил.

Они помолчали.

Потом Тернер придвинулся еще ближе к О’Горману. С ним было не так страшно. Нет, тут же поправил себя Тернер, с ним вообще не было страшно. В него можно было вцепиться, прижаться, зажмурить глаза и точно знать, что не потеряешься, что ничего не случиться. Он не позволит.

\- Слушай… я не хотел тебя обидеть. Мне не следовало спрашивать…

\- Все в порядке.

\- Нет, я…

\- Эй, - Дин легонько прикоснулся к нему свободной рукой, успокаивающе проведя от локтя до плеча. – Перестань.

Тернер вздохнул, теснее прижимаясь к теплому боку О’Гормана. Помолчал.

\- Слушай…

\- Ммм?

\- Когда мы отсюда выберемся, я найду этого твоего неудавшегося бойфренда-шутника и набью ему морду.

Он почувствовал, как Дин крепче сжал его руку. 

Они сидели в темноте и минуты ползли мучительно долго. Там, снаружи, не было слышно никаких звуков, все будто вымерло. Тишина угнетающе давила на уши, а тьма ползала со всех сторон.

\- Пить хочется, - немного погодя прошептал Эйдан.

Он удивленно поднял брови, услышав, как Дин копошится в своем рюкзаке, и почувствовал, как ему в руку вкладывают бутылку.

\- Что это?

\- Лимон и пароа.

\- И чего? Что еще за пароа?

\- Ядовитое растение. Пей давай.

\- Блин, я серьезно!

\- Традиционный новозеландский напиток.

Дин прислушивался, как Тернер глотает. Перед глазами невольно вставал образ заросшего щетиной остро выпирающего кадыка.

\- Слушай, может, у тебя там и фонарик есть?

\- Нет, только фотоаппарат.

\- Че-гоо? И ты все это время молчал?!

Дин потянулся к рюкзаку.

Они склонились над маленьким дисплеем, соприкасаясь головами. Дин перелистывал кадры, Тернер восхищенно комментировал.

\- О, а здесь я был! Канатная дорога в этом, как его…

\- В Квинстауне.

\- Да, точно.

Тернер тыкнул пальцем в монитор, показывая, где он чуть не свалился через ограждение, высматривая свою кабинку, и рассказывая, как к нему кинулись работники канатной дороги с насмерть перепуганными лицами. Но Дин практически не слушал его, он не мог оторвать взгляда от длинного, освещенного дисплеем, пальца, оставившего отпечаток на стекле.

\- О черт. Сейчас я вытру, - Тернер натянул манжет клетчатой рубашки на ладонь и протер дисплей. – Давай дальше.

Дин перелистнул следующую фотографию, но не мог сообразить, что на ней. Его мысли сейчас были совершенно в другом месте. Он смотрел на морской пейзаж и думал о том, что стоит чуть-чуть повернуть голову, и он увидит Эйдана. После всего этого падения и темноты, и откровений, и до сих пор сжимающих друг друга рук – Тернер так и не пожелал его отпускать – и страха, когда лифт дернулся второй раз и Дин прижал Тернера к себе, страшно перепугавшись за него, и этих вот тернеровских восхищений его снимками… Увидеть его после всего этого ужасно хотелось, но, в то же время, было очень страшно.

Дин осторожно покосился на Тернера. Света дисплея не хватало, чтобы разглядеть лицо полностью, он увидел только мягко очерченный подбородок, заросший щетиной, плавные высокие скулы и спинку прямого носа с идеально закругленным кончиком. Кожа у него, наверное, смуглая, на самой грани тени и света она неуловимо растворяется во тьме. Дин так увлекся, что забыл перелистнуть фотографию. Он думает, что было бы здорово его сфотографировать именно с такого ракурса, в почти полной темноте, или лучше нарисовать – толстой кистью, густой масляной краской, двумя-тремя мазками, чтобы только наметить контуры лица, передать вот эту неуловимость и окружающую тьму, так органично омывающую профиль. Дин поднял взгляд еще выше и совершенно неожиданно наткнулся на антрацитовые блестящие глаза, рассматривающие его с таким же интересом.

Дин сглотнул, не глядя, выключил фотоаппарат, погружая их во тьму, и потянулся к Тернеру. Совершенно неженские твердые губы встретили его на полпути.


	7. Миссис Июнь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В одном из старых интервью Дин признался, что не умеет танцевать. Действие происходит в том-самом-баре.

\- Есть ли вообще что-нибудь, чего ты не умеешь? – отсмеявшись, спросил Тернер, после того как Дин убедительно, в лицах, продекламировал заплетающимся языком пошлый стишок на французском. Остальным, не знавшим языка, даже переводить не пришлось – лицо и жесты были настолько красноречивыми, что понял бы и отшельник, никогда не видевший женщину, о чем шла речь. Даже Ричард, скромно сидевший в углу и опасливо поглядывающий на ангелов, посмеивался.

Джексон дал ребятам пару выходных, и они, недолго думая, завалились в ближайший бар отдохнуть и развеяться. Веселье уже давно перевалило за полночь, счет выпитому уже никто не вел, разве только Тернер отметил, что Дин наконец-то перестал хлебать свое пиво и перешел на скотч. Кому пришла в голову светлая мысль поделиться своими умениями помимо актерского мастерства, осталось неизвестным, но все тут же начали хвастать своими умениями, а совсем уж пьяные – такие как Несбитт – показывать. Когда дошла очередь до Дина, он не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как похвастать своим чистым французским произношением.

\- О да, он хреновый танцор! – сдал Дина МакТаввиш. Джед и Стив победно чокнулись стаканами с виски, остальные заулюлюкали. 

\- Так вот чего ты по всей съемочной площадке удирал, когда мы для календаря фотографировались, - гиеной оскалился Несбитт.

\- Ничего я не удирал! – возмутился Дин.

\- Ага, просто у тебя сразу нашлась куча дел, - поддел его Грэм. 

Дин уставился в свой стакан, надеясь, что никто не заметит его пылающих ушей. Ну да, не умеет, что тут такого. Детские воспоминания сжали сердце и заставили совершенно рефлектронно поджать ноги под стул во избежание повторения страшных событий первого курса, хотя никаких неуклюжих толстух из параллельной группы на горизонте не наблюдалось. Только пьяный Тернер, довольно болезненно дернувший его за порозовевшую мочку и хлопнувший по спине так, что Дин въехал носом в стакан.

\- Щас исправим. Вставай, - и потянул его за рукав, поднимая на ноги. Вот только сил своих Эйдан не рассчитал и, пьяно покачнувшись, завалился на Дина. – Я лет десять занимался танцами. Бальными и латмр… ларт… ла-ти-но-а-ме-ри-кан-ски-ми, - старательно выговорив название и победно сверкнув глазами, он ткнулся лбом Дину в плечо и пробормотал, – обещаю не наступать на ноги.

\- Танцор! Тернер танцор! – Завопил Несбитт, вскакивая и размахивая бутылкой, - выпьем за это!

Все одобрительно загудели, тщетно пытаясь чокнуться, но зато щедро поливая стол выпивкой. Пара официантов и бармен тоскливо посматривали на время, обосновавшись за барной стойкой как в окопе. 

Джеймс, залпом осушив стакан, потребовал от Эйдана танец, но тот наотрез отказался, мотивировав тем, что танцует только с миссис Июнь, а она, кажется, не настроена сегодня вальсировать. Миссис Июнь пнула Эйдана под столом.

\- Боюсь, мистер Июнь и двух шагов не сделает, - притворно вздохнул Дин, отбирая у Эйдана стакан.

\- Ну что ты, моя дорогая, - Эйдан наконец отлипнул от его плеча и поиграл бровями, - я еще на кое-что годен.

Остальные рассмеялись, наперебой озвучивая, на что может быть годен мистер Июнь в таком состоянии. Дин краснел и периодически пинал Эйдана по щиколотке за каждое неприличное предложение от каста. Если бы тот не ляпнул про этот чертов июнь, не пришлось бы сейчас выслушивать более чем прозрачные намеки от Грэма и Несбитта. А ведь он всерьез считал их друзьями. 

\- За семейное счастье, мальчики! – внезапно провозгласил Ричард. Все на мгновение притихли, обалдело уставившись на молчавшего весь вечер Армитажа. Возмущенный вопль «Предатель!» Эйдана и Дина потонул в одобрительном смехе Грэма, который полез хлопать неожиданного союзника по плечу, чуть не сбив при этом бутылки. 

Пока все пили за тост Ричарда, Дин шепнул Эйдану:

\- Пора валить, а то от нас начнут требовать прилюдных подтверждений брака.

Эйдан кивнул, пьяно улыбнулся, показал Дину большой палец и, встав, объявил:

\- Я бы вызвал всех вас на дуэль, господа, чтобы защитить честь моей… - Эйдан театрально повернулся к Дину и осекся, наткнувшись на испепеляющий взгляд. – В общем, мы пойдем, - гораздо тише закончил он.

Сопровождаемые шутками и смехом, они вышли из бара. Точнее, это Дин шел, таща совершенно бессовестно повисшего у него на плече Эйдана. О страшной мести этим троллям, которые уже обсуждали, как мистер и миссис Июнь проведут ночь, он решил подумать утром. Поймав такси, Дин затолкал Эйдана на заднее сиденье и кое-как пристроился рядом, стараясь не наступить на его бесконечные ноги. 

Когда они уже подъехали к трейлерному городку, Эйдан, всю дорогу продрыхнувший на плече Дина, оживился, воспрял духом и потащил его в свой трейлер. На вопрос «Какого черта?» он оптимистично возвестил:

\- Танцевать!

\- Тише ты, разбудишь всех.

Тернер расхохотался:

\- Кого всех? Все в баре, – он покрепче схватил вяло сопротивляющегося Дина. – Да ты никак пьян, друг мой!

\- Не пьянея тебя, - оскорблено буркнул Дин, поддерживая шатающегося Эйдана, ищущего ключи.

\- Э, нет. Я трезвее. 

\- Чувак, стоит мне тебя отпустить, и ты грохнешься с этих ступенек, - протянул Дин.

\- Ну так не отпускай, - Эйдан повернулся к нему, и Дин вдруг понял, что они стоят слишком уж близко. Со стороны это, наверное, выглядело ужасно смешно – два пьяных парня, пытающихся не кувыркнуться с маленькой трейлерной лестницы, на которой и один-то с трудом помещается. Но Дину в этот момент было совсем не до смеха. Сглотнув вязкую, пропитанную скотчем слюну, он прошептал:

\- Хорошо. Не отпущу.

Эйдан нахмурился, пытаясь сообразить, отчего у Дина резко изменился голос, затем хмыкнул и широко улыбнулся, напомнив Дину его собственного пса. Будто в ответ на его мысли, недалеко залаяла собака, заставив их обоих вздрогнуть. Эйдан открыл дверь, втащил Дина, распинал вещи по углам и провозгласил:

\- Я поведу!

Хоть пьяный туман еще не выветрился из головы, да и нежелательные свидетели остались в баре, тем не менее, призрак толстухи из параллельной группы первого курса все еще витал где-то рядом, стоило Эйдану сказать о танцах. Дин почувствовал себя очень неловко, да и вся эта ситуация казалась ему смешной и глупой.

\- Нет, я не думаю, что стоит… - но усыпленное алкоголем сознание начало весьма резво размышлять на тему «а почему бы и нет», выдвигая Дину один довод краше другого. Он еще пытался сопротивляться, пугая самого себя тем, что утром ему будет ужасно стыдно, но тут на помощь его пьяным рассуждениям пришел Тернер, притянув Дина к себе и положив его руку на свою талию.

\- Вот так. Крепче держи, - Эйдан обнял его, прижимая горячую ладонь к лопаткам. – Ну что я у тебя, первый что ли?

Дин поднял на него ошалевший взгляд, чувствуя, что еще немного, и уши у него сгорят к чертям. Одно из двух – или он все-таки слишком много выпил, или слишком много выпил Эйдан. Второе исключалось по самой простой причине – во всей Новой Зеландии не найдется столько алкоголя, чтобы Эйдан опьянел. 

Был и третий вариант, еще более пугающий, но Дин отмел его сразу. 

Возможно, он поторопился.

\- Ну-ну, не красней так, мы еще даже не начали, - оскалился Эйдан, залихватски дернув бровями, и крепче прижался к Дину.

2013.


	8. Chapter 8

Эйдан бы никогда не подумал, что его могут возбуждать звуки, которые издает Дин. И нет, речь идет не о развязных стонах и вскриках, когда он вдалбливает Дина в кровать. С этим-то все ясно, и было бы странно, если б Эйдана не будоражило подобное.

Вся беда заключалась в том, что Дин любил себе что-нибудь мурлыкать под нос, обрабатывая фотографии или читая очередной сценарий, присланный его менеджером. К слову, менеджера этого Эйдан возненавидел сразу и навсегда. Исключительно по одной простой причине — это была девушка: молодая, красивая, незамужняя. Этих трех пунктов оказалось достаточно, чтобы нажить себе смертельного врага в лице ревнивого ирландца.

И ладно бы эти мурлыканья. Еще большим преступлением являлись его смешки — что-то среднее между довольным урчанием-мычанием и почти кошачьим мяуканьем: мягким, тонким. Каждый раз, когда Дин так хмыкал, сквозь Эйдана будто ток проходил — через уши прямиком в член.

Но добило не это. Музыкальность Дина Эйдан с трудом, но все-таки мог переносить, сдерживая себя и чаще обычного выходя покурить или ополоснуть лицо холодной водой, чтобы успокоить дрожание рук. Планка упала, когда сидящий за компьютером Дин тихонько взвизгнул от того, что Бэтмен неожиданно ткнулся мокрым носом ему под коленку, принеся изгрызенный резиновый мячик для игр.

Тут уж Эйдан не выдержал. Вообще, Дин, сам того не ведая, доводил его с самого утра — напевал себе под нос прицепившийся мотив новомодной песенки, совершенно обезоруживающе хмыкал, переписываясь с Бреттом в скайпе, охал и ахал, слушая новости… И вот теперь этот удивленный тихий возглас.

И Эйдан не смог устоять — быстро подошел, поднял сидящего Дина за ворот футболки, круто повернул к себе и отчаянно поцеловал. Когда же Дин удивленно и просто-таки возмутительно беспомощно мяукнул от такого напора, у Эйдана совсем сорвало крышу: он взрыкнул и только крепче прижал Дина к себе, осыпая поцелуями лицо, шею и плечи, медленно спускаясь к рукам.

Тело Дина еще помнило грубоватые утренние ласки и чутко отзывалось на каждое прикосновение. Колени его подкашивались от горячих поцелуев — Эйдан целоваться любил и умел, чем беззастенчиво пользовался, заставляя Дина терять голову. Еще раз мягко то ли вскрикнув, то ли мурлыкнув, он начал оседать в руках Эйдана на стул, с которого был так бесцеремонно выдернут.

— Куда? — жарко выдохнул Эйдан в ухо Дину, крепче обняв за талию, чтобы поддержать.

— Я на ногах стоять не могу, ты хуже наркотика, — Дин в ответ только крепче вцепился в рубашку Эйдана.

— Взять тебя на руки? — хмыкнул Эйдан, и у Дина все сладко замерло внутри, потому что да, Эйдан тоже умеет издавать такие звуки, от которых голова кругом, и в груди будто новогодний фейерверк.

— Да-а, — сладко простонал Дин, и Эйдан лихо подхватил его под лопатки и колени.

С видом победителя он понес Дина к дивану, и только Бэтмен обиженно скулил им вслед, подталкивая носом старый мячик.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эйдино-азбука на ВТФ-2015.

Г - "Гордость".

Гордость — все, что осталось от Полдарка, когда он узнал, что у него украли невесту, украли копи, украли его собственное будущее. Гордость. И злость. Они питали его из года в год, помогая отвоевать то, что принадлежало ему по праву.

Любовь пришла вместе с Демельзой. Нелепая девочка, обернувшаяся самым прекрасным созданием, какое ему только доводилось встречать, сумевшая вернуть радость жизни, принесшая с собой покой и тепло. Полдарк рядом с ней словно обретал второе дыхание, веря в себя и в их любовь.

Отчаянье — когда Демельзу погубила лихорадка. Зима была лютой и не щадила никого. Росс боролся за нее, за себя, за их будущее. Но судьба была жестокой, в очередной раз отобрав самое дорогое. Не осталось ничего — ни любви, ни гордости, ни злости, на которую он мог опереться, ни желания жить. Только глухое, абсолютное отчаянье, изо дня в день подтачивавшее его, как вода точит камень.

Робкая надежда заглянула в сердце солнечным летом, когда в дверь к нему постучался юноша, спросив, не нужна ли доброму господину лишняя пара рабочих рук. Рыжеватые — как у нее когда-то — волосы. Голубые — как у нее — глаза. На миг Полдарку захотелось захлопнуть дверь перед этим с небольшой горбинкой носом и до неприличия очаровательными ямочками. В третий раз удара подлой судьбы он не переживет.

Но юноша оказался проворней, в последний момент сумевший проскользнуть в закрывающуюся дверь — и в душу.

~~

Д - "Дин".

— Дин? Чем это ты занимаешься? Ты на время вообще смотрел?

Эйдан настороженно следил за другом. Тот сидел на диване перед телевизором, сложив ноги на журнальный столик, и что-то быстро записывал в блокноте.

— Жду твоего Полдарка. На кой черт твой сериал поставили в двенадцать ночи? — недовольно проворчал Дин, не отрываясь от письма.

— Там рейтинг высокий, и тем более ты же знае…

— Вот даже не начинай. — В Эйдана обвиняюще уперся карандаш.

Когда Дин узнал, что в сериале будут постельные сцены… Короче, Эйдан тысячу раз пожалел, что согласился раздеваться перед камерой.

Эйдан тяжко вздохнул и сел рядом с Дином, осторожно подвинув пустые банки из-под пива.

— Что ты пишешь? — он поднял с пола оторванный блокнотный листок. — Можно посмотреть?

Дин только хмыкнул и ничего не ответил. А вот у Эйдана глаза на лоб полезли.

— Дин? Что это такое?

— Фики, мой любимый, — сладко пропел Дин, — моя страшная месть. Выложу их в сеть, и пусть твоя Сара удавится от зависти. С этой твоей Демельзой она смирилась, но уж меня-то ни за что не потерпит. Или ты думал, что я тебя так легко прощу за то, что ты каких-то девиц на глазах у всей страны трахаешь? И то, что эту твою порноту будут крутить в двенадцать ночи, не служит оправданием!

~~

Н - "Ноги".

Ноги Дина — первое, о чем думает Эйдан по утрам. Не потому, что они настолько шикарны, что не выходят из головы (хотя что уж там, Эйдан всем сердцем любит эти короткие, чуть косолапые в светло-рыжих волосках ноги), а потому, что они первое, что он чувствует по утрам.

Две маленькие холодные ледышки прижимаются, ерзают, ища местечко потеплее, и, наконец, замирают, вплотную прижавшись к ногам Эйдана. Эйдан просыпается тут же, но не отодвигается и не открывает глаз, только осторожно скользит горячей ладонью по ребрам, животу и тянет ближе к своей груди, прижимается бедрами плотнее к мягкой теплой попе. На миг прислушивается — не сбилось ли дыхание, не разбудил ли? Но Дин не просыпается, так и сопит тихонько, уткнувшись носом Эйдану в сгиб локтя.

Вроде мерзнущие ноги связаны с плохим кровообращением, Эйдан точно не уверен. Да и какая разница, если он всегда будет рядом, чтобы согреть?

~~

Э - "Э-э-эйдан!"

-Э-э-эйдан, о-о-ох… — Дин стонал и извивался, придавленный к полу тяжелым телом.

Эйдан сидел на его бедрах, горячий, злой и ужасно тяжелый. Дин готов был поспорить на свой фотоаппарат, что завтра он хрен встанет с постели, а бедра его все будут синяках.

— Ох… О-о-ох, че-е-ерт, я не могу больше, пожалуйста, хватит!

Дин попытался дернуться и заработал звонкий шлепок по ляжке. Его тут что, сейчас усмирили как необъезженного пони?!

— Эйдан!

— Чем меньше ты будешь дергаться, тем быстрее я это вытащу, — с пугающей сосредоточенностью прозвучало сверху.

Дин обреченно уткнулся носом в ковер и тяжело вздохнул. Он даже не пытался заглянуть своему мучителю в лицо — все равно тот сидел к нему спиной (на нем же, вот что обидно! Ни единого шанса убежать!).  
Эйдан, удобнее перехватив Дина за пятку, аккуратно нажал иголкой рядом с черной точкой занозы. Пытка продолжилась.


	10. Его последнее воспоминание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Специально для команды WTF Aidean-2016  
> Пейринг: Филипп Ломбард, ОМП, очень похожий на Дина))  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: драма  
> Рейтинг: R – NC-21

«Это ты всех убил!»

Чем крепче мышцы, тем выше болевой порог — так однажды сказал ему отец, доставая ремень из своих штанов. Маленькому Филу было всего шесть, но слова он эти запомнил. В семь с половиной он усвоил, что удар по ягодицам оказывался всегда больней, чем по спине. За три дня до своего девятого дня рождения Ломбард (уже не Фил. Фил — это для ноющих сопляков, а он разучился ныть в восемь) обнаружил, что затрещина тяжелой рукой и железная бляха на пояснице по ощущениям были одинаковыми. В одиннадцать задушил пьяного ублюдка его же ремнем.

Первая пуля вошла в плечо — дырка на клетчатом рукаве окрасилась бордовым, почти черным. Ломбард опустил взгляд, в замешательстве рассматривая, как ткань пропитывается кровью. Боли он не чувствовал — бицепсы были крепкие, отец оказался прав. Сознание фиксировалось не на пули, застрявшей в мышце, а на мысли, что в него раньше никогда не стреляли. Ломбард всегда был по ту сторону револьвера, был тем, кто целился и спускал курок.

Вторая — под сердце, раздробив ребро. Хлопок оказался оглушительно громким и на удивление неожиданным. Ломбард всегда знал, когда раздастся выстрел — не раньше, чем он нажмет на спусковой крючок. Теперь все было не так. Теперь он словно поменялся ролями со своей старой детской мишенью — толстым атласом по географии, привязанным к дереву на заднем дворе. От каждого выстрела рогатки книга будто вздрагивала — точь-в-точь как он сам сейчас.

«Это ты всех убил!»

На этот раз стало больно. Отец говорил, что сердце — та же мышца, чем больше в него бьешь, тем тверже оно становится. Видит бог, так оно и было. Ломбард натренировал себе прекрасное, сильное сердце, не чувствующее ничего. Еще отец говорил, что в момент смерти перед глазами вся жизнь проносится. Ломбард до последней секунды смотрел в глаза отца — не было там никаких воспоминаний, только ужас и его собственное отражение.

Он на мгновение задумался, что сейчас отражалось в его глазах, но, конечно, ответ уже был ему известен, и высокий голос истерички Клейтон, завопившей «Это ты всех убил!», сумевший затмить собой даже звук выстрела, был тому подтверждением.

В глазах его отражалось пламя костра, в котором горели трупы двадцати с лишним туземцев восточноафриканского племени.

— Это ты всех убил! Это ты!

Молодой врач — по виду европеец, но акцент его был странным, ударения и окончания выдавали в нем то ли австралийца, то ли новозеландца — отчаянно хватался за светлые, немного вьющиеся волосы, с ужасом глядя в огонь. Его глаза, мутные от слез, из голубых стали серыми, почти прозрачными. Ноги его не держали, и он, словно подкошенный, рухнул коленями на влажную после тропического дождя траву.

— Это ты… — прошептал он побелевшими губами, повернувшись к Ломбарду. Его взгляд бессмысленно скользнул по окровавленной шее в вырезе такой же кровавой рубашки, рукам, темнеющим по локоть, тлеющей сигарете — даже на ней можно было заметить капли запекшийся крови, двум его помощникам — Хейзу и Коулману, и вновь вернулся к костру. — За что?

— Издержки бизнеса, — Ломбард пожал плечами. Зажав окурок зубами, он схватил врача за локоть и поднял на ноги. — Пошли. У меня нет никакого желания нюхать человеческое мясо.

Они успели отойти всего на пару сотен футов, прежде чем врач очнулся, дернулся, попытавшись вырваться, и затравленно прошептал:

— Ты и меня убьешь?

— Скорее всего.

В тот же вечер они сели на паром в Джибуте, идущий до Суэцкого канала. Это была старая посудина, перевозившая нелегальный товар в Египет, а также людей, не желающих афишировать свои перемещения таможенной полиции.

Они сидели в трюме, места осталось как раз для двоих. От Хейза и Коулмана Ломбард избавился еще в деревне, пустив каждому пулю в затылок. А неожиданный знакомый, ставший невольным свидетелем, оказался выгоден — на паром их пустили без вопросов и потребовали вдвое меньшую плату.

Молодой врач был помощником старого миссионера, умершего от укуса бумсланга. Худой, ниже Ломбарда почти на голову, возможно одного с ним возраста, с большой родинкой на левой щеке и ямочками, которые появлялись каждый раз, стоило ему шмыгнуть носом. Еще он оказался неразговорчивым, что было весьма кстати — Ломбард не любил трепаться попусту, и страшно мерз — вот это было уже совсем некстати.

К ночи холодный ветер с пустыни усилился и проникал сквозь неплотно прибитые железные листы парома. Врач стучал зубами и дрожал то ли от ужаса, то ли от холода. Ломбард не стал выяснять и молча привлек его к себе. Сам он редко мерзнул, особенно убив кого-нибудь, наоборот, сердце его начинало еще быстрей гонять кровь, словно после долгой тренировки.

Врач замер, едва дыша, но зубами стучать перестал. В наконец наступившей тишине Ломбард стал лениво размышлять, пристрелить своего попутчика в одном из многочисленных закоулках Порт-Саида или свернуть шею прямо тут, на пароме, выбросив тело за борт. К рассвету они уже будут на месте, и если услуги врачевания капитану не понадобятся, то и смысла нет с ним дальше возиться.

— Странно…

Ломбард замер. Ему казалось, что молодой врач заснул, пригревшись у него на груди.

— Ты горячий, а кожа вокруг сердца холодная. Так не бывает.

— Если долго тренироваться, — еле слышно прошептал Ломбард, — то бывает. Сердце — всего лишь мышца.

— Да, верно. Самая выносливая, — раздалось во тьме, — но единственная, неспособная устоять перед пулей.

— Ты собираешься выстрелить мне в сердце?

Ответа он так и не дождался, до рассвета слушая чужое дыхание, горячо оседающее на груди, там где мерно и уверенно работала мышца, которую отец велел тренировать особенно тщательно.

«Это ты всех убил!»

Третья пуля разорвала легкое, но Ломбард едва ли отдал себе в этом отчет. Он упал на песок, удивляясь тому, каким горячим стал воздух, и какой холодной оказалась вода. Сильная, тренированная спина не почувствовала мелкой гальки — все его мышцы давно превратились в панцирь. Боль шла изнутри, от резко сжимающегося сердца, оказавшегося беззащитным перед пулей.

Он скользнул взглядом по безжизненной гряде крутого склона и успел еще подумать, что не стоило тогда, несколько лет назад оставлять молодого врача в живых, прежде чем навсегда уставиться в серое небо.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Небольшое развлечение в рамках флешмоба 2015 года на дайри. Просто поток бессмысленной и беспощадной любви к эйдинам)

**Пейринг Эйдан/Дин. Кто:**

**ходит за продуктами**  
Когда это случилось в очередной раз, Эйдан понял, что список обязанностей их молодой семьи пора пересматривать. Нет, он конечно тоже любил выпить пива с чипсами как и любой нормальный мужик, но не отказался бы и от чего-нибудь посущественней время от времени. А Дин как назло приходил из супермаркета с пакетами, набитыми пивом, чипсами и собачьей едой. Иногда (и, Эйдан был уверен, по чистой случайности) в них удавалось обнаружить замороженную пиццу или сэндвичи. Не иначе как доброй души старушка, увидав, что лежит в корзинке Дина, втихаря подсовывала ему коробки с полуфабрикатами. Поэтому Эйдан, долго мучаясь, как бы помягче сказать, что их рацион было бы неплохо разнообразить, но так ничего не придумав, решил взять на себя честь наполнять холодильник всем необходимым, и вскоре у Дина опять появились милые сердцу Эйдана щечки и животик.  
А Дин все также продолжал покупать чипсы, пиво и собачий корм. Только полуфабрикатов больше не было, и Эйдан чувствовал в этом чье-то незримое одобрение.

 **приползает домой пьяным в 3 часа ночи**  
С тех пор как они сняли этот новый дом, Эйдан удивлялся способности Дина заводить друзей буквально на пустом месте. Не прошло и часа после переезда, как Дин уже знал всех соседей не только на своей, но и на противоположной улице. Как оказалось, им повезло (или не повезло, тут уж как посмотреть) заселиться в квартал, полный художников, артистов и фотографов. Их будто специально сюда всех заселяли, как потенциально нестабильных элементов общества, и Эйдану оставалось только смириться с новыми друзьями Дина, которые таскали его по всем барам и выставкам до поздней ночи. Иногда Эйдану закрадывалась тревожная мысль, что это не Дин такой общительный, а просто к нему все тянутся как к солнышку, но Эйдан гнал ее от себя – это было чревато неконтролируемой ревностью и мордобоем. Вместо этого он ждал встречал Дина в прихожей, стаскивал с него ботинки и укладывал спать под пьяный поток восторженных рассказов о новой андеграундной постановке в сарае или арт-хаусной выставке носков. 

**готовит завтрак**  
Дин всегда спит до упора, просыпается долго и как будто бы по частям – сначала повернется на один бок, потом на второй, ляжет на живот, попинает одеяло, крепким узлом затянувшееся на пояснице, потом натянет его на голову, потому что кое-кто уже успел отдернуть шторы, запуская в спальню солнечный свет. Так проходит не менее получаса, и за это время Эйдан успевает пробежаться с Бэтменом вокруг квартала, поболтать со старушками, поливающими свои цветы, быстро ополоснуться в душе и начать готовить завтрак. Пока закипает вода для кофе и жарится яичница, он успевает пощекотать Дина за голые пятки, увернуться от летящей подушки и сорвать пару сонных поцелуев.

 **ловит по квартире пауков, мышей и собак, пока другой мужественно стоит на стуле и боится**  
На самом деле Дин привык к огромным насекомым, отвратительного вида пресмыкающимся и прочим представителям фауны. Ничего удивительного, ведь он родился и вырос в Новой Зеландии, а значит встретить в гостиной на пуфике огромного жирного паука ил мерзкую лягушку – обычное дело. Всего-то нужно взять веник, банку и выпустить несчастного наружу. Но Дин не успевает даже встать – Эйдан его уже прикрывает собой, шепотом веля отступать в ванную и запереться там. Дина настолько умиляет этот героизм, что он не может себе отказать в удовольствии понаблюдать за ловлей нарушителя их спокойствия. Поэтому он только подтягивает коленки к груди и честно ждет, пока верный рыцарь изловит забравшегося в их дом бродячего ежика, круша все вокруг, и спасет его, Дина, от неминуемой гибели.

 **кормит домашнее животное**  
Бэтмена кормил тот, кто встанет раньше – и эта честь без сомнения доставалась Эйдану. Но Бэтмен дураком не был и умел извлекать пользу из того, что у него теперь было два хозяина и приблудившийся еж. А значит свой второй завтрак хитрый пес без зазрения совести выпрашивал у Дина, и тот конечно же не мог отказать. Более того, он хорошо знал своего хозяина, чтобы точно рассчитать, когда можно подходить за внеочередной порцией вкусняшек. А с тех пор как они обзавелись ежом (и тут надо отметить, что Дин очень настаивал, чтобы они оставили смертоносную, по мнению Эйдана, зверюгу дома) , для бывалого пса жизнь вообще превратилась в праздник – еж ел по пятикратному расписанию, которое Эйдан нашел в интернете, и Бэтмен конечно же не упускал случая при этом важном действе поприсутствовать, изобразив свой самый голодный взгляд. Дин тоже подтягивался на кухню, и если уж Бэтмену Эйдан отказать мог, то Дину – никогда, и обычная кормежка ежа превращалась в большое семейное чаепитие.

 **украшает дом**  
В тот день – их первое совместное Рождество – Эйдан работал в театре до самого вечера. Спеша домой по полупустым улицам, пропахшим домашними пирогами из открытых окон, он и подумать не мог, что застанет дома почти плачущего Дина, баюкающего на коленках свою руку и держа во второй осколки любимой Эйданом чашки.  
\- Хотел украсить дом к твоему приходу, встал на краешек стула и вот… - поднял руку Дин, показывая длинную ссадину. – Упал и разбил твою любимую чашку.  
С тех пор украшает дом Эйдан, потому что высокий, а Дин сидит на диване с пузатой чашкой какао и руководит процессом, пока Бэтмен греет его ноги, а еж вдумчиво шуршит цветастой оберточной бумагой под диваном.

 **засыпает первым**  
На ночь они включают какой-нибудь незамысловатый фильм, и первым всегда засыпает Дин, согреваясь подмышкой у Эйдана. Хоть они и спорят каждый вечер, что вот уж на этот раз Дин досмотрит до конца, Эйдан большой, горячий и мягкий, а значит у Дина нет никаких шансов на победу. Дин этого не знает, но Эйдан тоже не досматривает фильмы – ему больше нравится смотреть на спящего Дина в голубых отблесках экрана. И только когда идут титры, он выключает телевизор и спихивает Бэтмена с их ног. 

**занимает утром ванную комнату**  
Еще одним маленьким секретом, который Эйдан обнаружил в Дине, оказалась страсть плескаться в воде. И не важно, море это было, пенная ванна или душ по утрам. Дин мог отмокать часами, получая какой-то непонятный Эйдану кайф. Поэтому, хоть Эйдан и первый шел утром в душ после пробежки, вся горячая вода доставалась Дину, который выходил из ванной комнаты распаренный, румяный и непозволительно соблазнительный с этими своими мокрыми завитками рыжих волос. От воды они становились темней, почти как у Эйдана, и смешно пушились, делая Дина похожим на небритый одуванчик. Он конечно обижался на такое сравнение, но только поначалу – уж Эйдан-то умел просить прощения как никто другой.

 **кто смотрит допоздна телевизор, а кто читает**  
Первым оккупирует диван конечно Эйдан, вытягивая свои бесконечные ноги на журнальный столик. Он тут же начинает щелкать по каналам, ни на чем особо не задерживаясь. Собственно и не телевизор его интересует – бесцельное щелканье лишь способ убить время. Спустя минут двадцать наконец подтягивается Дин с пледом в одной руке и альбомом по дизайну в другой. Он ложится поперек Эйдана, грудью на его бедра, немного возится, ища удобное положение и наконец затихает, вчитываясь в свою книгу. У Эйдана неконтролируемая блаженная улыбка расплывается по лицу, и он даже не замечает, на каком канале останавливается, все его внимание приковывает только рыжая макушка. Эйдан запускает руку в мягкие волосы, почесывая за ушами и вдоль шеи, и его разум окончательно отключается… Пока не приходит ревнующий Бэтмен, а Дин не спрашивает:  
\- Не знал, что ты любишь смотреть программу для старушек «Вяжем вместе».

 **ревнует к каждому столбу**  
Ревнивым конечно же был Эйдан. Хотя касалось это исключительно Дина, все остальное как-то мало его волновало. Мама могла часами ворковать над старшим братом, или отец без конца разговаривать по телефону с племянником, когда Эйдан приезжал домой, но стоило кому-то посмотреть на Дина чуть дольше положенного, и Эйдан уже закатывал рукава, готовясь свернуть шею наглецу. Эйдан на всех смотрел волком и разве что не клацал зубами на чужие попытки завладеть вниманием Дина. Особенно его выбешивал муж старшего братца, буквально облизывая Дина взглядом. Эйдан был готов убить его, оживить и убить еще раз самым садистским способом, какой только можно придумать. Но Дин всегда чувствовал, когда Эйдан был готов сорваться, и тут же прижимался к нему, мурлыкая слова любви, которые действовали на Эйдана моментально.  
Пусть смотрят, как хотят, главное, что Дин любит его и никого больше. 

**кто главный в постели**  
Эйдан совсем не против, чтобы Дин чувствовал себя укротителем взрывоопасного и ревнивого ирландца, восседал сверху и контролировал процесс, насаживаясь медленно и глубоко. Он даже не против был, чтобы Дин удерживал его запястья, не позволяя трогать свои бедра. В такие моменты не существовало ничего прекрасней стонущего Дина, такого растрепанного, горячий, с темно-синим от страсти взглядом, закушенной губой, двигающимся ритмично и вдумчиво. Эйдан готов вечность лежать под Дином и смотреть на него, зная, что после Дин за такое мнимое послушание позволит делать с собой все что угодно, разрешая Эйдану раз за разом утверждать свои права.

 **кто чаще является инициатором секса**  
Эйдан влюбился в Дина как только увидел – окончательно, бесповоротно и навсегда. С каждым днем любовь его только крепла, требуя иногда немедленного подтверждения взаимности в самых неподходящих для этого местах. Он знал, что Дин ему ни за что не откажет и поэтому пользовался доступным телом так часто, как только выпадала возможность. Дин мог бы написать и выпустить книгу « 100 невероятных мест для секса», если бы Эйдан не отвлекал его так с такой регулярной настойчивостью.

 **кто любит провоцировать партнера (в любых смыслах)**  
Эйдан давно заприметил, что Дин провоцирует, сам того не подозревая. Уже один только его вид - эти маленькие мягкие ладошки, короткие, чуть косолапые ноги, ямочки на щеках, нелепые джинсы и жуткого вида футболки, такая почти детская отзывчивость в глазах – могли свести с ума и святого. А что уж говорить о его росте, когда он этими невозможно голубыми глазами смотрел снизу вверх, внимательно слушая собеседника! Эйдан был готов разорвать в клочья любого, но оставалось лишь бессильно сжимать кулаки и держать себя в руках – Дин, при всей своей дьявольской соблазнительности, и на дюйм не осознавал, какое влияние способен оказывать. Эта неосведомленность (невинностью у Эйдана язык бы не повернулся так сказать – уж кем-кем, а невинным Дин не был точно) творила с Эйданом что-то невероятное – он готов был простить все заигрывания с официантками и разрывающийся от бесконечных звонков друзей телефон, все случайно подаренные прохожим улыбки и все совсем уже не случайные, но до того непосредственные, что Эйдан каждый раз влюблялся как в первый, попытки его, Эйдана, соблазнить.


	12. Дикая Охота

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Каждую зиму в канун Йоля Один возглавляет Дикую Охоту.  
> (написано для команды WTF Aidean 2016)

[](http://firepic.org/)

На самом деле, кто бы что ни говорил, но Андерс был искренне рад за младшего брата. Экслу здорово подфартило – сам Один выбрал его. Больше могло повезти только самому Андерсу с Браги – во всех смыслах взаимовыгодный союз, устраивающий обоих. Андерс нещадно эксплуатировал своего бога и был, в целом, счастлив, пока Экслу не исполнился двадцать один год и он стал сосудом для Одина.

С появлением Одина в их семью пришла и Дикая Охота. Естественно, мнения у Эксла никто не спрашивал, а у Андерса тем более, поэтому негодовали оба. Вот только один проводил все больше времени с Олафом, готовясь вести за собой свору адских псов и прочей нечисти, а второй – в компании любимой водки. Казалось, только Майк был доволен предстоящим мероприятием, разве что не пританцовывая от предвкушения. Андерс прочитал о Дикой Охоте все, что только удалось найти, и чем ближе подходил Йоль, тем шире становился список отговорок. Но он и сам понимал, что это глупости – Один даже слушать не станет. 

Когда же страшная Йольская ночь наступила, и Наутиз взошла над горизонтом, открывая врата, Андерс сам себя не помнил от страха. Призрачные кони, на которых они должны были следовать за Вожаком, вой и лай из подворотен, шепот за спиной, страшные девы с оголенной грудью, кровожадно поглядывающие на Андерса, черти, фавны и еще многие, которых он даже не рискнул разглядывать, казались жутким кошмаром. Среди всей этой нечисти спокойно себя чувствовал только Тай, поэтому Андерс старался от него не отходить. 

Поднялся ветер, а вместе с ним пришел и цокот множества копыт – Слейпнир со всадником уже становился во главе своего войска. Следом за ним, словно шлейф, шла снежная буря. 

Один поднял копье.

– Пора, – прошептал Тай и, ободряюще хлопнув Андерса по плечу, вскочил в седло, вливаясь в поток всадников. 

Андерс оглянулся – все пришли в движение, словно оттаявшая река, устремившись в небо. Его конь нетерпеливо всхрапывал и бил копытами землю, не сводя красных глаз со своего вожака. Было настоящим безумством седлать такого коня, но Андерсу ничего не оставалось, и он скрепя сердце схватился за поводья. Конь тут же взвился на дыбы и понесся галопом, отрываясь от земли. 

Воздух стал холодней, и ветер усилился, подхватывая вой истошно лающих адских гончих. Внизу проносились моря и континенты, заснеженные пики гор. Иногда к их Охоте присоединялись новые всадники – Андерс видел, как они по заснеженным дорогам набирали разгон и взмывали в воздух, крича:

– Наездники Асгарда, мы приветствуем вас!

Между новоприбывшими затевались драки за добычу, с визгами, рычаньем и проклятьями они кидались друг на друга, вырывая зубами и когтями клоки шерсти. Андерс, в ужасе наблюдая за ними, только сильней держался за гриву своего коня, надеясь, что вернется домой невредимым. Но всадники все прибывали и прибывали, ветер становился холодней, а звезды изменили свое расположение. Постепенно он стал замечать вокруг себя вервольфов и драконов, волкодавов, воронов, горгулий, призрачных чудовищ – всех тех, кого рисовали на страницах средневековых книг, изображая ад. Одна из таких горгулий, взмыв со шпиля старого собора, устремилась прямо к Андерсу.

Он сам не понял, как выпустил поводья из рук и соскользнул с черного, взмыленного крупа. Успел только заметить, как горгулья вцепилась когтями в его коня, обхватив перепончатыми крыльями, и упал в сугроб.

[](http://radikal.ru/big/231333ff3b364fa7a991eb003bf47947)

***

В такую ночь Митчелл никогда не мог спать – кошмары и воспоминания мучили его. Те времена, когда он был одним из лучших наездников, уже давно прошли, но он все также слышал призрачный смех и видел скачущих по небу в черной буре охотников. Обычно он выходил курить на крыльцо, провожая старых знакомых взглядом, но сегодня, видимо, Йоль решил пошутить, подбросив ему, словно падающую звезду, сверкающую рыжиной, неопытного наездника. Митчелл фыркнул, выпустив дым из носа – вспомнил, как сам когда-то чуть не свалился на своей первой Охоте – и пошел помогать незадачливому всаднику, который имел на удивление привлекательный зад, торчащий из сугроба.

– Первый раз? – схватив отплевывающегося от снега Андерса за шкирку, Митчелл одним движением поставил его на ноги. – Или ты добыча, и сейчас за твоей задницей явится сам Один, вытоптав мне все розы?

– Иди ты! – Андерс отдернул тонкую куртку и нахально поглядел на Митчелла. – Один мне родственник, если хочешь знать. Так что ты бы лучше о своей заднице побеспокоился.

– Значит, ждать гостей? – Митчелл, прищурившись, посмотрел на снежное небо, но свора, таща за собой тучи, уходила все дальше на запад.

– Это вряд ли, – Андерс вовсе не выглядел расстроенным, наоборот, очень даже рад, что дикая скачка для него закончилась. Уж лучше подождать рассвета на земле, чем где-то среди туч рядом с разъяренными и жаждущими крови охотниками. – Братец и не заметит моего отсутствия, это его первая… А–апчхи!

– У вас там новая смена, что ли? Старая гвардия ушла на покой? – Митчелл затушил окурок и схватил своего нового знакомого за локоть. – Пошли.

– Куда это? Я не… апчхи! Не хожу с кем попало.. апчхи!.. по ночам. Апчхи!

– Я Митчелл, теперь мы знакомы, – ответил он, открывая трясущемуся от холода Андерсу дверь. – Заходи, выпьем бурбона, пока ты не околел окончательно. Заодно расскажешь, кто тебя учил держаться в седле.

– Вот с бурбона и надо было начинать, – Андерс расплылся в довольной улыбке, и даже Браги согласно мурлыкнул где-то внутри. 

Кто бы мог подумать, что его первая Дикая Охота окажется на редкость удачной.


	13. Банка кофе

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на Весенний фест по теме: ""Крэк-Вселенная", пункт №3 "Все началось с банки кофе. В ней неожиданно начал жить ни кто иной как Эйдан Тернер""

Стоя на своей маленькой кухоньке у окна и одним глазом поглядывая на сковородку с яичницей, Дин мог бы сказать, что вполне доволен жизнью. У него была своя квартира, пусть небольшая – всего лишь кухня да гостиная, она же спалья, собака, хобби и приличная работа. Не то чтобы Дин был одним из тех, кто любил по утрам размышлять на кухне о жизни. Он выглядел парнем простым и пагубной привычке самоанализа не подверженным. Просто все дело оказалось в банке кофе.

Банка кофе имела длинные тощие ноги в выцветших джинсах и драных кедах, не менее тощие руки, одна из которых держала сигарету, а вторая вертела зажигалку, и донельзя лохмато-кучерявую голову. Банка кофе сидела на одной из картонных коробок, кучей сваленных на заднем дворике кафе и, судя по нервно дергающейся ноге, ненавидела весь мир. Насчет последнего Дин не был уверен. Окна его кухоньки выходили как раз на задний двор, но оказались расположены слишком высоко, чтобы можно было разглядеть лицо. Только ноги, руки и копну кучеряшек. И лежащую на коробке рядом – гигантскую кепку? - Дин не был точно уверен, как это можно было бы обозвать. Немного подумав, он решил, что это могло быть ни чем иным как крышкой от банки.

Дин смотрел из окна на внутренний двор и вспоминал свою первую работу, еще у себя дома в Окленде. Он тогда тоже был молод и брался за все подряд. Сейчас бы Дин ни за что на свете не смог бы объяснить, как его в свои шестнадцать лет угораздило работать в костюме гамбургера возле Макдака за пять долларов час. О таком без дрожи не вспомнишь. Так что нервно курящая банка под окнами его кухни вызывала искреннее сострадание и немножечко любопытство.

К концу дня Дин уже успел позабыть о своем случайном незнакомце – работа выдалась насыщенной. Он спешил домой накормить и выгулять собаку, поговорить с мамой по скайпу, а также приготовить фасолевый суп, поэтому оказался совсем не готов, когда под нос ему сунула буклет с рекламой огромная банка кофе.

\- Не проходите мимо, - уныло пробубнили изнутри. - Акция до конца месяца.

Дин взял буклет, сделал еще пару шагов по привычке, а потом обернулся. Молодой парень, это было сразу очевидно по голосу, шел дальше по улице, раздавая буклеты прохожим. Дойдя до угла, где стоял знак метрополитена, он разворачивался и брел обратно ко входу магазина. День был жаркий, а прохожие после работы уставшие – беднягу то и дело задевали, спеша в метро. Зрелище было до того душещипательным, что Дин на мгновение подумал, а не угостить ли беднягу чашкой кофе. Но тут же сам себя одернул - этот кофе ему в лицо выплеснут, не стоит и сомневаться. Он сам после трех летних месяцев работы Счастливым Гамбургером на мясо с булками вообще смотреть не мог.

На следующее утро Дин, готовя себе кашу с фруктами, вновь наблюдал за сидящей на коробках банкой. И на следующее, и на следующее. Банка не выходила из головы, а рекламные буклеты росли на рабочем столе как грибы после дождя. Он взял за привычку водить пса в другой парк – как раз мимо кафе. Покупал там пончики и кофе. И даже поймал себя на том, что по утрам открывает окно. Нужды в этом особой не было – дома работал кондиционер, да и сторона была северная. Но завтракать с открытым окном оказалось вдруг приятней и увлекательней. Узнавала ли его банка, он не знал – лица не было видно, только голос да руки-ноги среди примятых коробок. Иногда с банкой кофе на заднем дворике сидели и официантки – Дин слышал их приглушенное хихиканье, из чего делал вывод, что его банка оказалась с юмором. Не то чтобы его это волновало, но чаевые он оставлять перестал.

«Не проходите мимо. Акция до конца месяца» настолько въелась в память, что Дин неосознанно повторял ее в течение рабочего дня, как назойливую мелодию. Во фразе слышался акцент – едва уловимый, согласные произносились тверже, а гласные мелодичней. Дин по вечерам застревал в интернете, слушая говор всевозможных городов, но так и не смог найти ничего путного. Пока однажды случайно (если, конечно же, можно назвать случайностью открытое окно кухни и дольше обычного завтрак) не услышал:

\- Эйдан, хватит курить! Бегом на улицу!

Дин вцепился в это «Эйдан» как его любимый пес в игрушку. Теперь дело пошло живее. Эйданы в огромном количестве плодились в Ирландии, Шотландии и Канаде. Дин был чрезвычайно доволен – у банки появилось имя.

А ночью ему снились бескрайние кофейные плантации Эфиопии. Он ходил вдоль грядок и читал яркие рекламные таблички, воткнутые возле тоненьких стволов деревцев. На каждой значилось «Эйдан. Не проходите мимо. Акция до конца месяца». Его пес радостно бежал вдоль грядок навстречу заходящему солнцу, а загоревшие женщины собирали ягоды кофе в широкие корзины. Созревший урожай шел в мешки с тиснением «Дину, до востребования».

Иногда, когда работа становилась особенно скучной, Дин представлял, как Эйдан работает там, на плантациях, непременно в белой рубашке с закатанными рукавами. Вокруг него летали бы шмели и кузнечики, а в зубах дымилась скрученная сигарета. Иногда Дин ему повязывал ленту на волосы, чтобы кучеряшки не лезли в глаза. Сам-то он никогда не имел длинных волос, но был уверен, что они страшно мешаются. А иногда представлял, как эти волосы собраны в хвост, точнее, в смешной пучок на затылке. У Дина было много рекламных буклетов, и к каждой напечатанной на них банке он дорисовывал свои фантазии – кофейное дерево, большое сомбреро, гитару, флаг Ирландии, а иногда и своего собственного пса. Он был непременно уверен, что Эйдану-в-банке понравится его пес.

Единственное, что Дину не удавалось нарисовать, так это лицо, оно не складывалось ни во что осмысленное, цельное. Лицо у банки кофе должно было быть таким же необычным, как и имя, и кудряшки, и даже драные кеды. Дин попеременно забавы ради представлял себе пухлые щеки, веснушки, бороду, шрам на виске и даже грузинский нос. А может быть у него были большие заячьи зубы. Или косые глаза. Цветные линзы. Тонкие французские усики. Родимое пятно. Дин спать не мог, все думал, какое же лицо у его банки кофе. Раскладывал свои разрисованные буклеты так и эдак, пока вдруг, задумавшись, не решил их сосчитать. А сосчитав, замер.

Двадцать восемь самых разных Эйданов - с гитарой, с собакой, с велосипедом, верхом на драконе, под пляжным зонтиком, с букетом цветов, внутри подводной лодки, и даже без своей банки.

«Не проходите мимо. Акция до конца месяца».

Осталось два буклета, две напечатанных банки кофе. Дин живо представил себе, как одна машет ему с парома, а вторая превратилась лишь в едва различимую точку на горизонте. Ушла, так и не показав лица.

До самой ночи Дин не мог заснуть. Он все старался себя убедить, что у банки кофе и нет никакого лица, а буклеты эти – всего лишь глупые рисунки, фантазии и иллюзии. Парень по имени Эйдан, нашедший себе на месяц подработку в кафе рядом с его домом, уедет. А может, и нет. Может, останется в городе. Может, Дин его будет встречать каждый день где-то еще, но не сумеет узнать.

Он вдруг сел на кровати, широко распахнув глаза, – а может они уже не раз встречались раньше? Курьер в их фирме, с натянутой на глаза кепкой? Служащий банка, где Дин оплачивает счета, никогда не поднимающий головы от клавиатуры? Парень на скейтборде, каждые выходные катающийся возле городского фонтана в огромных солнцезащитных очках? Пассажир в салоне самолета, когда Дин летел на Рождество домой? Тот самый, который случайно пролил Дину на колени свой сок, а потом стыдливо прикрывался газетой весь полет.

Дин включил свет. На столе буклеты были разложены как нерешаемый пасьянс. Сколько таких Эйданов он уже успел встретить? Дин не знал – ни у одной банки кофе не было лица. А ведь он фотограф! У него превосходная память на лица! И вот, пожалуйста, - не знает лица человека, весь месяц прожившего у него в голове.

Разбуженный светом пес процокал когтями по полу в сторону кухни греметь пустой миской, и Дин направился туда же. Выглянув в окно, он конечно никого не увидел. Только куча сваленных коробок, тускло освещенная аварийной лампой над задней дверью в кафе. Тоскливое зрелище.

К концу следующего дня Дин твердо решил не пускать дело на самотек, и целеустремленным шагом пошел через дорогу прямо к Эйдану.

\- Не проходите мимо. Акц… Ох, черт!

Дин сначала даже не понял, как случилось, что гигантская банка обнимает его. Спустя мгновение уши заложило от звона велосипедного сигнала, и очень сильно заболело колено.

\- Эй, ты в порядке? – послышалось из банки. А потом мягкая поролоновая крышка была снята, легкий вечерний ветерок тронул кучеряшки, и вслед спешно уезжающему велосипедисту раздалось возмущенное: - Придурок!

Дин же и вовсе забыл как дышать. Ему и в голову не приходило, что у Эйдана могли быть такие большие, темные, выразительные глаза, и широкие брови, и высоко очерченные скулы, и линия рта, и..

\- Эй, ты точно в порядке? Что-то ты странно выглядишь. Может, в больницу?

\- Нет! – Дин тут же обрел голос. – Не надо в больницу.

\- Уверен? – Эйдан нахмурился, и Дин вдруг подумал, как увлекательно его было бы фотографировать.

\- Конечно, - он несмело встал на больную ногу и тут же вцепился в костюм Эйдана. – Мне просто нужен лед. Я живу вон в том доме. Только дойти бы…

Дин умолк, предоставив Эйдану додумывать самому. Колено болело, но не настолько, чтобы не суметь добраться домой самостоятельно. Но его банке-спасительнице об этом знать, конечно, было не нужно.

\- Вовремя же тебя подбили, - Эйдан улыбнулся, и Дин, как раз решивший сделать больной ногой шаг посмелей, тут же споткнулся о бордюр. Так улыбаться просто преступно! Зачем его вообще засунули в эту банку? Надо было наоборот позволить ему работать с открытым лицом – посетители валили бы толпами. Эйдан взял Дина под локоть, осторожно ведя в кафе. – Я сейчас как раз работу заканчивал. Сиди тут, я только этот дурацкий костюм сдам.

Кое-как добравшись до квартиры (не забывая периодически охать, наваливаясь Эйдану на плечо) и отбившись от счастливого пса, Дин был сгружен на пуфик в прихожей с наказом не двигаться. Сам же Эйдан умчался на кухню за полотенцем и льдом. Дин же стал лихорадочно думать, как задержать Эйдана. Попросить его погулять с собакой? Предложить кофе? Нет, чашке кофе он вряд ли обрадуется.

\- Любопытный у тебя вид из окна кухни, - вернувшийся Эйдан осторожно приложил лед к коленке, опустившись перед Дином на корточки, - мистер художник.

Дин открыл было рот, заметил в руке у Эйдана разрисованные буклеты, закрыл, пожал плечами и, тяжко вздохнув, спросил:

\- Злишься?

\- Ммм… - неопределенно протянул Эйдан, рассматривая разрисованные банки кофе. – Вот на эту.

На руки упал буклет с банкой-чертиком – рога, копыта, хвост и даже вилы. Сверху было приписано «Ароматней и вкусней черный кофе от чертей».

\- И на эту, - банка с рыбьим хвостом и сеткой вместо шали.

\- И вот на эту, - плюмаж юбки, веер и… Дин покраснел – вполне определенные указания на то, что банка мужчина.

\- А эта, пожалуй, ничего, - на руки Дину упал буклет с банкой-Эйданом на кофейной плантации. Стройные ряды кучерявых деревьев, закатанные рукава белой рубашки, Дин с фотоаппаратом на шее с одной стороны, пес на поводке с другой, и длинные-длинные тени от садящегося солнца. Сверху было написано «Кофейные поля Дина и Эйдана. И Бэтмена». – Только вряд ли я теперь возьму в рот хоть каплю кофе.

\- У меня есть чай, - тут же ответил Дин, не поднимая глаз. – И лимонад. И молоко. И… и вода еще есть. И пиво… наверное.

\- Бэтмен, ты мне предлагаешь…

\- Эй! – Дин наконец поднял возмущенный взгляд, - я не Бэтмен!

\- Да-а? - Эйдан улыбался, и Дин от такой улыбки уже готов был согласиться даже на Бэтмена. – А прилетел ты в мои руки прям как Бэтмен.

В комнате послышался лай, цокот когтей, и на пол рядом с ними упал поводок. Бэтмен сел напротив, радостно замахав хвостом.

Но Дин не заметил, он разглядывал брошенный Эйданом буклет, на котором они втроем шли по плантациям навстречу закату. Теперь ему это лицо не забыть никогда.

\- Держи, - Эйдан встал и вытащил новенький буклет из заднего кармана джинс. – Еще что-нибудь нарисуешь.

\- О… спасибо, - он совсем поник. - Так что насчет чая?

\- Чая? – Эйдан задумчиво поскреб щетину на щеке, и Дин затаил дыхание. – Боюсь, если мы сядем пить чай, твой пес напрудонит прямо здесь. Для начала надо его выгулять. Надеюсь, в вашем парке не водится кофейных деревьев?

\- Ни одного, - Дин улыбнулся, - честное слово.

Когда они вернутся, на последнем буклете Дин обязательно нарисует лицо и напишет: «Это началось с банки кофе. В ней неожиданно начал жить ни кто иной как мой Эйдан».


	14. used

**Тема:** херт-комфорт  
**Название:** used  
**Пейринг:** бритчелл  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Саммари:** Все как обычно – у Андерса тараканы в голове, Митчелл их ловит.  
**Предупреждения:** ангст, ау, оос и вообще  
Новогодний подарок для LeeLana

 

На него недобро поглядывали - он был нездешним, и им это не нравилось.

Сам Андерс старался никак не выделяться. Прежде чем прийти сюда в первый раз, он неделями изучал их издалека. Что они носили, как двигались, как говорили «сладенький». 

Чего они _не_ делали. 

И сколько им платили.

Андерс даже как-то снял одного такого. Удовольствия он не испытал ни капли, но вот полезных словечек нахватался. В целом все выглядело не так сложно, как ему казалось. Куда сложнее было с Митчеллом. Втянуть вампира в это дело было почти невозможно. Он орал, кусался, уходил из дома, записывал Андерса к психотерапевту – и в конечном итоге сдался, однажды утром выволакивая на плече бессознательного Андерса из наркопритона. Он искренне хотел помочь. Но проблема заключалась в том, что Андерс был готов принять помощь только по своим правилам. 

А правила у Андерса были простые, незамысловатые и накрепко вбитые еще с детства: вещи не любят – ими пользуются.

 

Мальчики – тонкие и звонкие – смотрели на него голодными волчатами, готовыми сплотиться в стаю и разодрать в любой миг. Андерс прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, что его от кровавой расправы в темном переулке за каких-то жалких двадцать баксов спасало одно – отказы всем, кто к нему подходил. На этой улице Андерс продавался только одному клиенту. 

Он вовсе не тянул на элитную шлюху. Не с его ростом и телосложением уж точно. Оттого сильней становилось удивление, когда к нему раз за разом подходили пьяные, обкуренные, странные, а подчас откровенно агрессивные, предлагая смятые бумажки. У Андерса все сладко обрывалось внутри, но он только пренебрежительно фыркал, иногда прибегая к силе Браги, чтобы отвязаться от слишком назойливых. Он зарабатывал в сотни раз больше – и от этого слаще было слышать ту грошовую цену, которую ему готовы платить. Конечно, мелькал соблазн согласиться, но Андерс не рискнул бы пойти на измену – его вампир в бешенстве был попросту опасен.

Едва уловимый теплый летний ветерок приятно остужал вспотевшее от волнения тело. Обычно Митчелл не заставлял себя ждать – ему не нравилось, что Андерс выставляет себя напоказ, позволяя рассматривать все свои изгибы и засосы. 

Место всегда выбирал Андерс, но Митчеллу не составляло труда найти его – стук родного сердца он мог услышать на любом расстоянии, и не важно, как много обдолбленных шлюх было рядом. 

Митчелл шел вдоль витрин дешевых магазинов, водя носом по воздуху – знакомый, едва уловимый запах крови смешивался с затхлым парфюмом, сигаретами и чьей-то блевотиной на углу возле люка. Со второго этажа послышалась ругань на испанском и грохот, после чего раздался выстрел и все стихло. Митчелл перешел улицу и свернул за угол – там запах был сильней. 

Под светом фонарей стояли, покачиваясь, совсем еще юноши и уже взрослые парни. Андерса не было видно, но Митчелл не сомневался, что он там – его просто вытолкали в тень. За освещенные места шли настоящие бои. Митчелл пошел прямо к нему, не обращая внимания на томные взгляды и призывные возгласы. В первое мгновение ему вдруг так сильно захотелось схватить Андерса в охапку и унести домой, смыть всю эту краску с лица, содрать дешевую, так жадно липнущую к телу блестящую одежду, замотать в одеяло и долго-долго баюкать в руках, выпивая вместе с кровью всю боль и страдания. Но вот Андерс поднял взгляд, и Митчеллу пришлось крепко стиснуть кулаки – выражение глаз, таких всегда насмешливых и дерзких, стало бессмысленным, далеким. Андерс был не здесь, он уже жил в своем прошлом, полном демонов.

\- Сосешь?

Андерс кивнул.

\- Двадцать. Без резинки – тридцатка сверху. Хочешь, чтобы глотал – еще сотня.

Сто пятьдесят баксов за минет уличной шлюхе не платил никто – Андерс знал это. И еще он знал, что у Митчелла остались последние сто пятьдесят долларов. Он нагло улыбнулся.

\- Идет, - Митчелл оскалился в ответ. - Здесь?

Зрачки Андерса расширились, закрывая всю радужку. Перспектива отсосать у всех на виду была заманчивой, но вот за сто пятьдесят баксов его действительно могли удавить те самые волчата, что так недобро сейчас смотрели на них. Поэтому Андерс молча мотнул головой, указывая на темную подворотню.

Во тьме раздался звон пряжки и шелест одежды. Андерс ничего не видел, но ему и не нужно было – руки, пахнувшие сигаретами и моющим средством больницы, надавили на плечи и направили голову туда, куда надо.

Андерс закрыл глаза, позволяя своим демонам стать реальностью.

 

В себя он пришел под холодным душем на дне ванной. Вода давно уже остыла и текла еле-еле, еще эхом звучал голос отца и слышался шелест отсчитываемых Митчеллом купюр. Его трясло, но не от холода, да и сам душ был только поводом скрыть слезы, так старательно спрятанные в сгибе локтя. Зато в голове наконец стало тихо, и никто, так похожий на Джонсона-старшего, больше не повторял бесконечно, какое он, Андерс, никчемное бесполезное дерьмо.

Бесшумно пробравшись в спальню, он положил смятые доллары обратно Митчеллу в куртку, и осторожно свернулся на самом краю кровати, изо всех сил запрещая себе прижаться к широкой спине и разрыдаться как маленький сопляк.


End file.
